Jynx
by Dissappear
Summary: "'I wish I were home,' she thought absently as she bled out. 'I wish I had a home. I wish I were away from here.' Then she blacked out. With a pop she disappeared and was not seen in that country for many years. Story better than the summary. Ok, I just want to clear this up. In this story Harry has a sister. It's not Fem-Harry  Althought i do love a good fem-harry story :
1. Chapter 1

Wide eyes stared out from the shadows in the corner of the kitchen. The girl was hungry, so hungry. She had picked the lock on her door, that trick took her months to learn. She had set her sights on the fridge, the place where all the food that fed the Dursley male's gigantic appetite was kept. Surely if she just took a few bites they wouldn't notice?

It was in the middle of the day, and Dursley was upstairs, presumably taking a nap. Dudley was at a friend's house, and Petunia was at a social lunch.

She opened the fridge, grabbed the first few things she saw, she couldn't even tell you what they were after, closed the fridge, and raced back to the cupboard under the stairs. She didn't see the table her auntie had recently put in the hallway. When she tripped, the crash sounded through the house.

Everything seemed to stand still for three seconds, but then Dursley, the thing that made her and her brother's lives a living hell ran down the stairs. He had never moved that fast before, and probably will never move that fast again.

It took about three more seconds for him to analyze the situation. Six seconds that started the biggest change in her life.

Dursley didn't say anything, he just grabbed her hair and pulled her into the kitchen. It was drunk.

Several minutes later Dursley walked back upstairs and left the small seven year old bleeding out on the floor.

'I wish I were home,' she thought absently as she bled out. 'I wish I had a home. I wish I were away from here.' Then she blacked out.

With a pop she disappeared and was not seen again in that country for many, many years. She was not missed but by one person. Dumbledore wondered where she was, as the sister of the boy who lived, but he did noting but cast a few tracking spells. The spells didn't work. She was seven years old.

**Revised it a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for forgetting a disclaimer and the short chapter last time, but here's a longer one and a disclaimer to go along with it. **

**Harry Potter is taking place present day, alright? No questions? Good. **

**Batman? Of course I own Batman. I own him and all the other characters! I own lots of them! I own so many that my bosses send my paychecks directly to the companies and just skip the middleman. I own so many Batman toys that… that's not what you meant is it?**

**Harry Potter on the other hand… is a beautiful magical world with only one resident. Her name is J. K. Rowling. The rest of us are just visitors.**

The Joker was extremely happy. He and a few of his clowns, including his beautiful lover Harley Quinn, were in the middle of robbing a bank controlled by the mob, and they were cowering in their shoes! He let out a demented cackle. Everything was going as planned.

He heard a crash and looked out the window onto the dark street. His smile grew even wider, stretching the scars on his face to their full extent. Batman and his little sidekick Robin were here. Oh what _fun_ they would have.

Harley stepped up next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "They're comin' ain't they Puddin?" she asked with a bright grin.

"Yes, they are," he replied. "Don't get hauled off again. I am so bored without you there to… entertain me."

The clown's grin grew less bright and more naughty, "Don't worry, Puddin. I ain't goin' nowhere."

Batman kicked in a window and landed on his feet. Robin, his nine year old sidekick Jayson Todd, landed in a roll and sprang to his feet. He grinned, showing his slightly crooked teeth. "Was this a party? Guess our invite got lost!" He grinned cockily. This was his first mission and he was excited.

The Joker looked him over then said to Batman, "How touching, already getting someone to replace the void left by the first Boy-Blunder?"

Harley giggled. "Yeah Mr. Battyman! Why'd he leave? Did he get tired of you?"

Robin looked up at Batman as if for some guidance, but Batman didn't say anything. He just jumped at the Joker and Robin threw some marbles at the ground near Harley's feet. "You missed!" she yelled with a grin. The grin faded as he sprang over them and Harley herself, then pushed her into them. She landed with a thud and a hurt sound.

"That won't nice," she said, standing up while trying not to slip on the marbles. "The first Boy-Wonder had manners. And he won't one ta play dirty."

"Well, I'm not the first one, I'm ME!" he crowed as he jumped on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

Batman had already fought with the Joker who yelled, "Harley! Clowns! Come on, we've got what we need! Blow the place!" Then he turned and ran, Batman following quickly behind him.

The Joker stopped at the end of an alleyway between two buildings. "You can't win Batman, even if you put me back in Arkham, Harley will just get me out again and my reign over this town will resume! You can't beat me! Not unless… you kill me!" he cackled again. "But you can't, can you? Your moral compass points too far north for that, doesn't it?"

Batman never got to answer him as a flash of light illuminated the alleyway and blinded the two for a few seconds. When they could see again, a small, raven haired girl who didn't look to be older than five was lying, hunched over, in a startlingly large pool of her own blood.

Both of the men ran to her, the Joker was completely serious for once. He might be cruel and sadistic but he _hated_ child abuse. He could see the healing and the fresh bruises on her face, arms, and legs.

"Did you do this?" Batman asked in a hard voice.

"No, I didn't," the Joker said without a cackle or a laugh.

"Alright. I need to take care of this," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the little girl under her knees and at the back her shoulders. He was concerned by how little she weighed. He threw a smoke bomb at the Joker and disappeared. The Joker was left alone with one thought on his head. 'I have to get my hands on that girl.'

Batman drove as fast as he could in the Batmobile. The girl was in the passenger seat, and she wasn't doing too good. After he got over the fact that she was, you know, unconscious in a pool of blood, he saw the bruises, the partially healed and the new ones.

'This girl was abused, badly,' he thought. She didn't wake up and he sped up a little more.

The drive took about five minutes, four minutes too long in the Bat's opinion. He hadn't gone back for Jason (Robin), but he knew that the boy would stay with the police until he came back.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the hospital, Batman leapt out of the car and carried the girl into the hospital.

"Take her," he ordered. "She lost a lot of blood."

The doctor nodded and took the girl from the superhero. Batman took one last look at the girl and left.

He went back and got Jason and they went home.

After they got out of their costumes, Bruce Wayne (the REAL Batman) told Jayson about the small girl in the alleyway.

"We're going to visit the hospital tomorrow to check on her. We'll say that it's a charity event or something. I'll donate a bunch of money to the hospital as an excuse," Bruce said.

Jason scrunched up his nose, "Do I have to wear a fancy suit?"

"No," Bruce replied. "Go to bed, we're getting up early tomorrow."

Jason smiled at him and raced up the stairs. Bruce stayed up a bit longer before he too climbed the long spiraling staircase.

In the morning, both of them got up and got ready fairly quickly. They took the Porsche and arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes. Alfred had made some calls, so they knew he was coming.

The News Crew caught word of this somehow and started following them around as soon as they stepped into the door.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," a nurse said. "I'm here to show you to the pediatric center. My name is Lisa."

"Hello Lisa," Mr. Wayne said. "This is my adoptive son, Jason."

"Hello," she said with a smile.

He smiled, "Hi!"

She looked back to Bruce. "You said in your phone call you wanted to see the children's ward?"

"Yes, as my donation was made to furthering advancements in children's medicine."

"Alrighty!" she said. "This way, it's towards the back of the hospital."

They chatted while they walked, and another nurse met them there. "Hello Mr. Wayne, Lisa," she said. "And who's this?"

"I'm Jason!" he said, showing his crooked teeth.

"I'm Jennifer," she said. "Come on, we have a few patients to show you." She turned and started chatting cheerfully to the two about the patients. "The first patient on our list is a young girl named Rosalyn. She's eight and she has cancer, but her treatments are going so well and she's almost cured! She's soooo lucky, but she's a happy and strong willed girl. Here we are, room 303!"

They walked into the room to see a young African American girl coloring a picture. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Mr. Wayne! Mrs. Jenny told me you were coming to see me!"

"Hello Rosalyn, this is my son, Jason," Mr. Wayne said. "What are you coloring?"

"I'm coloring a picture of my family! They live in White Plains and I have to stay here during my treatment, so I don't get to see them a lot. But look," she said. "This is my mommy," she pointed to a picture of a smiling woman. "And this is my daddy." She pointed to a man. "And these are my two brothers, Aaron and Aiden. They're twins!"

They stayed with the girl for about fifteen more minutes, then they had to leave because they were on a schedule.

Jennifer, the nurse was babbling on about the next patient on the list. "… his name is Matthew and…"

Bruce cut her off and pointed to a room with the curtains drawn. "Who's in there?" all the other curtains were opened.

Jennifer's smiling face fell. She looked at the room. "That's the girl that Batman dropped off here last night. She's not doing too well. I don't know what happened to her, but I've never even seen the Joker do something this bad to a child."

"Can I see her?"

"She hasn't woken up," Jennifer said reluctantly.

That made up Bruce's mind. "Do you know if she has any parents?"

"No, we don't," she said. "She hasn't woken up at all."

"I want to see her," he said. "Is she well enough for it?"

"Yes, but…" Jennifer said.

"Please? Jennifer, I want to see her," Bruce said.

"Alright," Jennifer said. She led the way to the room and before she opened the door she said, "But she's not doing well at all, she's in really bad shape."

That was an understatement. She was bruised heavily on her arms and legs, and there was a huge bandage on her stomach.

"What happened to her?" Bruce asked.

"She was hit over the head with something like a pan, and she was punched and kicked," she replied. "But the bruises formed even after Batman dropped her off."

"But her stomach…"

"Cut up with a kitchen knife," Jennifer said. She wasn't going to sugarcoat it. "If she had come in like, twenty minutes later we wouldn't been able to save her. She should wake up sometime in the next few days, but she's extremely exhausted. She hadn't slept for a few days, and a lung got punctured, that's why the thing is in her mouth. It's helping her breathe."

Bruce pulled a chair up next to her and took her hand into his own. "Did you know that Jason was getting lonely without his brothers and sister around to play with him all the time? And I was thinking about adopting another child around his age. She's what, four? Five maybe? Jason's nine."

"We believe she's over four, but she's malnourished, so it affects her height," Jennifer said.

"And you're giving her the proper stuff in her IV drip?"

"Yes," Jenny said appalled he would even think otherwise. "Of course we are!"

"Can I come back and see her, later I mean," he asked.

"Of course," Jennifer said, happy for the chance to see him again.

They went to a few other patients, none that really stuck in his mind. He was still thinking about the small girl from the alley.

And that was when they heard the explosion.

**A.N. Ok, ok I know you hate me now. Sorry, but I just thought his would be a good place to end it. *smiles innocently* You aren't mad, are you?**

**I'm starting on the next chapter now, so don't worry.**

**REVIEW… pretty please? **

**Oh, and look up Harry Potter in 99 seconds on YouTube. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, thanks to Magicrazy101 it has been brought to my attention that this story seems like a FemHarry story. Although I have no qualms with FemHarry, this story is about Harry's little sister, Vylot (Sirius got to name her since he won a bet with James. Lilly liked the name so she kept it). **

**The Joker has a brother named Jester in this story, and Elf is Jester and Poison Ivy's daughter. She's seven at the moment, Robin's nine, and Vylot's seven.**

**Elf is Magicrazy101, or really, her idea. I've been PMing her because she brought up the thingy about FemHarry and, even though I already discussed it in the author's note, I doubt many of you will read this. **

_And that was when they heard the explosion. _

Bruce, acting on pure instinct, pushed Jennifer to the ground to help her avoid the flying rubble. Jayson ducked on his own accord.

"Jayson," Bruce said. "Take Jennifer outside. I'm going back for the girl."

Jayson nodded and started pulling Jennifer to the exit.

Bruce ran back the way they came. He had one thought on his mind, "The Joker cannot hurt this girl".

He burst through the door to the room and took out her IV and the tube in her throat. She thankfully kept breathing as he carried her out of the hospital.

"Is she alright?" a doctor asked. "She's stable and breathing and all?"

"Yes, she's breathing," Bruce said.

The Joker stepped out into the bright sunlight with his clowns spread out behind him. His faithful sidekick Elf was standing at his left, his lover Harley Quinn at his right. "Hand over the girl and no one else will get hurt." He grinned.

"And if we don't?" a brace doctor asked.

The Joker grinned wider. "I'll take my clowns out for a night of… fun, we'll target each and every one of you and everyone you love." He could see them start to think of handing her over and sighed. "You have 15 minutes to decide. My clowns and I will wait inside. Remember, 15 minutes." He grinned disappeared into the hospital with his clowns.

"Take her," Bruce said to a doctor as he handed the girl off. "I have to go… Jayson, come!" Jayson ran after Bruce and they both got in the Porsche and supposedly left.

They always had the Batmobile close to them. They drove to the empty warehouse where it was parked and got changed into their costumes.

They got in the Batmobile and drove back to the hospital.

"Let me take the girl," he said to the doctor who was still holding her. "I'll protect her."

"Battyman," the Joker said as he stepped into the bright sunlight. The girl's bright violet eyes blinked open, but all eyes were on the Joker. "I was hoping you would come. I could tell that they were about to give her to me." He chuckled. "I knew they would, they're so selfish." Elf giggled.

"You're not getting her, you'll hurt her…"

The girl twisted out of his grip and took off like a shot. She was about fifteen feet away before anyone did anything, and by then it was too late. You see, the girl was fast. She might be seven years old, but she could run faster than both the men and the kids, and they were very fast from all their training.

The thing she didn't have was stamina, and she didn't know the city. The two men, Elf, and Robin counted on that. It was really a race between them, and the prize was great.

If Batman or Robin got to her first, they could take her home and care for her there. She would grow up as the adoptive daughter of a billionaire with an amazing brother in Jayson. She would have the choice of becoming a key part in the Bat Family, or just living a normal life.

If the Joker or Elf got to her first, she would become his child, his prodigy. She would live a life of crime and insanity. She would find friends in the many masked villains of Gotham. She would have the chance for revenge!

… At least this is what they had planned out for her. But who's to say she won't slip away into the city? After all, there are many hiding spots in Gotham.

_**(A.N. FINALLY 1**__**st**__** person POV! It's so much easier to write this way.) **_Violet's POV

I looked at the face of the man that was holding me. He had tightened his grip on me possessively and almost painfully.

"You're not getting her, you'll hurt her!" he said. His accent was American. I did the only thing that I could think of. I twisted out of his grip and ran.

I had already seen enough. I could tell that they both wanted me to do something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I dashed through the streets in my hospital gown. I knew I would slow down soon, so I had to find somewhere to hide.

I turned the corner into an alley and ducked into an abandoned warehouse.

The two scary men rushed by the doorway. I let out a sigh of relief, completely forgetting about the girl and the boy following them.

They heard me and came into the building. My eyes widened and I backed up, keeping myself low.

The boy was dressed weird. He had on a red shirt with an "R" in the middle of a circle, a black cape, green tights, and a black domino mask. His bright green eyes stared at me from behind it.

The girl was dressed in purple pants, a purple jacket, and a green tank top. Her skin was green and her hair was red and long and pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Why are you running from us?" he asked. His accent was American too. "Batman and me, we're the good guys. We wouldn't have let the Joker and Elf and Harley hurt you." I kept backing up until I was in the middle of the warehouse, not saying a word, but keeping my eyes on them the entire time. "I'm Robin, what's your name?

I stared at him for a few seconds before I heard myself whisper, "Vylot," noting the difference in my British accent and his American.

I saw him tap his finger three times to his palm as if out of habit.

The girl said, "I'm Elf. I'm the Joker's niece. My uncle's the one in the purple suit. He's a bit crazy, but he's always fun! Do you have any family?" She seemed hyperactive and her accent was, yet again, American.

I nodded.

"Who are they?" she asked.

I slowly answered, "My brother." They looked surprised.

"Do you know where he is?"

"In the cupboard."

"Where?"

"Under the stairs."

"Where?"

"In a house."

"Where is the house?"

"On a street."

"Where's the street?"

"In a town." They face-palmed at my broad answers, then glared at each other for stealing their move.

Two shadows crossed the door. The two men from before walked in. I didn't really get a good look at them before. The two turned, and I took the chance to hide behind some boxes in the dimly lit warehouse.

The taller and more muscled man was dressed in all black and grey, except for a little yellow bat on his chest. And a cowl covered his face.

The skinnier and shorter man… well, he was definitely dressed similarly to Elf, but his outfit was a purple suit with a green shirt under it.

"Robin! What are you doing with Elf! You're supposed to be looking for the girl!" Batman said.

"Elf! What are you doing with Robin! I've been looking everywhere for you! Your mother would kill me if I lost you!" the Joker said.

"But you told me to follow the girl, Uncle," Elf said.

"But I was following her! She's right… she was right there!" Robin said.

I guessed the two men were the Batman and the Joker, whatever that was supposed to mean.

I heard some demented cackling, and it scared me. 'Oh, god don't let them see me, don't let them see me!' I thought. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling originating from my chest engulf me, but I didn't think much on it. I didn't want them to find me.

"Come on, she can't have gotten far," Joker laughed. "Come on, Elf. Let's look through the warehouse!"

Batman nodded. "We have to find her first."

I heard them start looking for me. I didn't want to give myself away, so I just kept put. I pulled my knees up to my chest and for the first time, I started to miss Harry. I started to silently cry, even though I knew I shouldn't. I was just so scared. I sobbed quietly. I think Elf had advanced hearing, because she said, "Vylot's here, I can hear her! She's crying..." I silenced myself. "Oh… she's stopped. I think she heard me."

I whimpered and squeezed my knees tighter and my tears hit the floor I was crying so hard. Not a sound was heard after I silenced myself.

Robin's head peaked around the corner of the row of boxes I was hiding behind. I immediately became still and silent. He looked the other way, then my way. He almost left, but he must have seen me. I didn't think I was that well hidden. "There's something here!" he called to Batman. "I see teardrops on the floor." I looked at myself… or tried to. I stared right through me. I let out a startled scream and my arm became visible again.

"She's right here!" he yelled over his shoulder to Batman. "She just appeared here!" Then he turned to me. "Hey, it's ok. Can you come here?" I wiped away the tears on my face and stood up. "That's right. Come on, come here." He was talking to me like I was some cornered animal, and I sort of felt like one. He opened his arms and I ran into them. He pulled me into a hug. I could tell that I was going to leave a tear stain on his costume. He picked me up so he could carry me on his side. I put my head on his shoulder. I knew I was small. I'd seen the other kids in second grade. They were all taller than and not as skinny as me. They didn't like me very much.

"I got her," he told Batman. "Her name's Vylot."

"Vylot?" Batman asked. He walked over to me and Robin. "Pretty name," he said. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Seven," I mumbled into Robin's shoulder.

Robin noticed and he said, "She said she's seven."

I heard him suck in a breath, and general noises of discontent from Elf and Joker.

Robin noticed my discomfort and said, "Tell them about your brother, Harry, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Is he seven too?" I shook my head. "How old is he?"

"Eight."

"Really? I'm nine," he said. I stifled a yawn. "Are you tired?" I shook my head and stifled another yawn. "You don't need to lie to me," he seemed a little hurt that I would lie. "Come on, we're going to bring you home."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Elf asked.

Robin tightened his grip on me. "She's not going with you," he spat.

Then he walked out of the building with me. Batman covered our back.

"Come on," Batman said. "We're going to bring you to a good friend of mine. Bruce Wayne."

**Sorry for the slow update. I had a bit of writer's block, but Magicrazy101 helped me get through it! Thanks! **

**And , as always, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing I knew, Robin was nudging me awake. We were at the bottom of a long, winding driveway leading up to a mansion.

Come on, we're here," he said. The top of the car opened and Robin climbed out, with me still attached to his side.

Batman said, "I think you can take care of this, Robin?"

"Yeah, I can take care of her," Robin said.

He drove away in his car. I put my head back on Robin's shoulder.

"Vylot, I'm really sorry about this, but I need to go. We're going to leave you here. My friend Jason Todd will take care of you. I'm really sorry! Their butler, Alfred will open the door. I'll tell them all about you, alright? You won't have to say anything. When Jason or Bruce asks you a question, please answer. They'll understand if you don't, but please, try?" he asked as we walked up the driveway. He paused for a second at the door. I nodded. His fingers rapped at the door.

A few moments later the door opened and an elderly, white haired man appeared from behind it.

"Hello Master Robin," he said. "Who's this?" I hid my face in Robin's shirt.

Robin chuckled. "This is Vylot. You remember who Bruce and Jason went to see at the hospital? This is her." He set me down on my own feet, but I kept hold of his hand. "Vylot, this is Alfred."

"Hello," I whispered.

"Hello, Miss Vylot," he said. "Won't you come in, Master Robin?" Robin shook his head. "Master Bruce will be here in a moment."

A man walked up behind him. He had black hair and dark grey eyes, and he was very tall.

"Hello," he said kindly. "Batman called, he asked me to take care of a little girl with purple eyes. Is that you?"

I stared warily up at him. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only human with purple eyes.

"I'll leave you here then?" Robin asked. I nodded and bit my lip. My face must have showed something, because he said, "Are you sure that you're ok?" I nodded again. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I stiffened. He smiled sadly and said, "I'll visit, Vy."

"Come on, Vylot," Bruce said with a smile at he held out his hand for me to take. "I'll show you around and introduce you to my son." I took his hand and we started walking. "Batman called and asked me to take care of you." I felt my eyes wandering around the huge mansion. The sheer size of just the entry hall amazed me, but I didn't show it. I yawned and looked around.

I couldn't help but think it was all a dream. If you dwelled too much on dreams, you forget the truth. Sometimes, when reality got too much, my mind would send me a pleasant dream. Sometimes it was me and Harry playing in a meadow. Sometimes it was me and Harry when we were very little playing with a black haired man and a woman with red hair and green eyes. I think they were our parents. I really don't know where my violet eyes came from.

Bruce noticed my tiredness and led me towards the back of the house. He led me into a glass circle room and pressed a button. The room shot up and I stared down at the first floor… then the second floor… then the third floor… and finally we stopped on the fourth floor. I wasn't in the mood to gush over the awesomeness.

This floor had an elaborate hallway and doors about every twenty feet on each side. Mister Bruce said, "That room's Jason's, and the room next to his is mine." I was surprised that he didn't have a cupboard under the stairs for me to sleep in. I just stared.

He walked over and opened the door for me and I walked next to him. The bedroom was decorated tastefully. It had black walls, a white ceiling, and white, very soft and plush floors. The bed was one of those scoop beds, and the bookshelf was fully stocked. I felt my eyes take on an almost feral gleam. I loved reading, since I didn't have many friends because Dudley scared them away, books became my escape from reality. There were three other doors in the room.

He pointed to one. "That goes to the bathroom. The other two are to a closet and a small living room..." he stood awkwardly.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then realized he was just being cruel. I couldn't have this stuff but I wanted it so bad. I asked in a broken voice, "Sir, why are you showing all this stuff to me? Don't you know freaks don't deserve nice things like beds and books and chairs?"

He looked down at me with a hard glint in his eyes. He knelt next to me and stared me in the eyes. "Listen to me, you are not a freak. I don't know who told you that, but they were lying," he said to me in a serious voice.

I looked at the floor by the bed. "Ok, sir," I said, I hoped he didn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"Hey, look at me," he said, his voice velvet. I did. "I promise, I'll do my absolute best to make sure that you don't ever get hurt again. And I won't hurt you either, ok?"

I stared at him. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

I stepped in the room and he shut the door. I allowed myself a small smile. Definitely a dream. My reality doesn't have people that nice in it.

I started softly singing my favorite song, Adam Lambert's 'Mad World, while I got on a pair of black pj pants and a black hoodie in the bathroom. "All around me are familiar faces, worn out spaces, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. And their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow.

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very, very… Mad World. Mad World…

Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday. Made to feel the way that every child should, sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson, look right through me, look right through me.

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles…" I cut off as I walked out of the bathroom to find a boy that looked a lot like Harry sitting on one of the chairs.

"Don't stop," he said. "It's a pretty song, where'd you learn it?" I stared at him. "Nevermind. I'm Jason, Bruce's stepson."

"Vylot," I said.

"You're the little girl Batman brought in, Vylot, right?" he asked. "He did the same thing with me. Just dropped me off here after he found me trying to steal the wheels off his Batmobile. I was scared out of my wits, to tell you the truth. I bet you felt the same." He paused and looked up at me. "Robin, my friend, told me to take care of you. He's going to come visit, but when I'm here, he usually has stuff to do." I looked up at the super hero's name. He grinned at me. "You know Robin?" I nodded.

"He brought me here," I whispered.

Jason smiled. "He said you were a little shy, but that's all right."

I squinted at him. There was a bruise on his cheek. I walked over and touched it lightly. "He hit you."

"Who? Bruce? Nahh. I got this from a couple kids at school," he said. "They came out much worse than me though." But his eyes were shifty. They were lying eyes. I'd let it go for now though. "Hey, when's the last time you had anything to eat? You look like you're starving!"

"It was… Wednesday I think," I said.

"Wednesday!" he yelled. I flinched. "Sorry, but that's three days ago!"

I looked at him, "It's not _that_ long. I've gone longer…"

"You're supposed to eat three times a day! We've gotta get you some food!" I looked at him like he was out of his mind. "There's no way I'm going to let my new little sister starve. Follow me, we're going down to get something from Alfred." He turned around and I followed, not really knowing what else to do.

"Alfred?" Jason called. "Alfred?"

"Yes Master Jason?"

"Alfred, can you get us something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Jason, what do you want?"

Jason turned to me, "What do you want, huh Vy?" I stared at the floor. "Nevermind. Can we have some soup? She hasn't eaten in three days. I don't think it'll mess up her stomach."

Alfred blinked. "Three days?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's what she told me."

"I'll get it right away," he said.

Jason pulled me out of the room. "Let's go find Bruce." I yawned. "Oh… are you tired?" I shook my head. "You don't need to lie to me."

"Master Jason, the soup's ready," he said.

Jason led me back into the kitchen were two bowls of steamy chicken noodle soup were sitting innocently on the table. He sat in front of one, while I stood at the door.

"Aren't you going to come eat?" he asked. "The soup's hot, but it's good."

"Freaks aren't supposed to eat," I said in an almost whisper.

"What? You're not a freak!" he said, outraged. "You've got to eat! Who told you that?"

I looked up and stared at him. "I do… quite often. Usually at least once a week."

He looked fairly sick. "Will you just eat the soup? It's getting cold." I nodded and took the seat he was offering. He watched me scoop up the soup with my spoon and eat. I felt a fleeting smile crossing my face at the taste. He grinned back. "Told you it was good!"

I didn't reply, just put another bite of soup in my mouth. I thought my bowl was a huge amount, but not as big as something Dudley would eat. I had trouble finishing it, but when I did, Jason led me back up to my room via the elevator.

He tucked me into the bed after I, once again, explained that freaks couldn't use the furniture.

He started stroking my hair. "Night Vy."

I snuggled deeper into the covers, and just as sleep overtook me said, "Night, Jason."

**Really played up the 'abused child' bit here, didn't I? Anyway, this was a necessary chapter, even if it had no action. I plan for a reappearance of Elf in the next chapter. I thought of something great, but I'll have to write it out…**

"**Please Review? Pretty please?" Vylot asks with big puppy dog eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(So, Mister Third person Point of View, we meet on the writing board once AGAIN!)**

Elf, the conniving, sneaky apprentice to quite a few of the best super villain minds in the world, looked through a window as Jason stroked Vylot's head.

"Night, Vy," she heard Jason say.

"Night, Jason," Vylot said.

She smirked as she thought about how easy it was to get through all the security around Wayne manner, and there was quite a lot. Elf wondered what the billionaire had to hide with all this security… but she was here on a mission. She had to get Vylot out of there and bring her back to Poison Ivy, her mother, the Joker's brother the Jester, her father, the Joker, her uncle, and Harley Quinn, her aunt. She tucked a stray strand of her red hair behind her pointed ear as she wondered what it would be like to live with Bruce Wayne. Probably boring, as she'd never be able to go out for the nightly fun she and her family had.

Her sharp eyes caught the movement as Jason Wayne, formerly Jason Todd, left the room. She smiled and jumped to a tree conveniently placed right next to Vylot's window. The window wasn't locked and she slipped into the room.

Vylot was asleep, but Elf didn't want to take any chances. She grabbed some golden powder from a pouch on her belt and sprinkled the powder on Vylot's face. The powder was her special sleeping powder, designed specifically for the off chance that something like this happened.

"Sleep well, Vylot," Elf whispered.

She picked Vylot up off her bed and silently worried about how light she was. In one quick move, she had Vylot on her back for a piggyback ride and her arms and legs were tied so that there was no way she would fall off.

Elf took a grappling hook gun out of her pocket and shot the wall under the window. It stuck there and she flipped them both over the side and slowly lowered them both down to the ground. She pushed the retract button on her grappling hook gun and as the hook came down she ran off into the night.

She stopped running at the bottom of the driveway where a black van with purple and green graffiti on it was waiting. She quickly untangled herself from Vylot and handed the sleeping girl off to the Joker, since Jester was driving. Then she hopped in and they rode off.

"Everything go OK, hon?" Harley asked from the back.

"Yeah," Elf said. "Billionaire boy didn't even wake up! There was a lot of security, but I didn't trip any of it. Even the Battyman couldn't have done this good!" she gloated.

"So, you accomplished your first successful mission, you know what this means?" Jester asked.

"ICE CREAM!" the two men and Elf yelled.

The two women rolled their eyes and Poison Ivy said, "Let's wait until tomorrow, it's getting late for little Teresa here." Elf glowered at her real name.

"Killjoy," Joker muttered under his breath. Tere… er Elf giggled.

"What?" Poison Ivy asked in a voice that barely concealed her anger.

"Nothing!" Joker replied, his voice higher pitched than normal.

"That's what I thought you said."

Elf giggled, then she yawned. Twelve at night really was late for a seven year old.

As Elf drifted off into the unconscious world of dreamland, Joker noticed something odd. Vylot was glowing.

"Does anybody else see this?" he asked.

Ivy nodded. "Why is she glowing?"

The glow was a dark purple color that somehow lit up the entire inside of the car. Vylot's mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes still shut tight, as the purple light mixed with other colors to form pitch black. She started seizing and Ivy, Joker, and Harley all had to climb back there and hold her down to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"Faster, Jester!" Joker growled.

"Not my fault! Your car doesn't go any faster!" Jester growled back.

Just then, the Batmobile appeared behind them. "Oh perfect!" Joker groaned.

Elf woke up. "I can take care of him, Uncle."

"You do that. We've got to get her home NOW! And call the Riddler, he has the best medical knowledge," Jester commented as he slammed down on the accelerator.

Elf climbed up to the top of the car, sighing slightly as her mother pulled her back in and tied a short rope around her waist and one of the roof racks. "Be careful honey," Ivy said.

"Aren't I always mom?" Elf asked innocently.

"Just don't do anything too stupid," she amended as they all gave their weapons to the short marauder. She grinned at the extensive supply of small bombs, pranks, one hammer, and a few grappling guns.

She climbed onto the top of the van and smiled at the Batmobile. "Batman! Isn't it a little late to be up and about?" she asked as she threw a small bomb. The Batmobile flipped but landed on its wheels. Elf frowned. Bat wasn't playing fair.

She knelt down and said, "I'm going to give us some cover. Get us home."

Elf used the grappling hook guns to pull the cars behind them and between them and the Batmobile, making a barrier of sorts. No matter how well equipped for random things, the Batmobile couldn't jump.

"Didja get him?" Joker yelled up to her.

"Yeah," she yelled back. "Help me down!"

Two pairs of hands reached out a window and she grabbed them and swung herself into a car.

"Is Vy any better?" Elf asked.

"She's stopped seizing," Jester said. "And she stopped glowing."

"Good," Elf said, relieved that her friend was a little better. She snuggled into the Joker's side as her eyes drooped slowly downward.

"Sleep, Tess," Joker whispered as Elf's eyes shut. They drove into a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Let me take Tess, and you take Vylot," Jester said. "Let's hope Tess won't mind sharing a bed with her. We've got something real special planned for them, don't we, dear brother of mine?"

"Yes we do, my beloved brother," Joker said with a grin as he lifted Vylot out of the van.

The two brothers tucked the sleeping girls into a king sized bed with purple and green sheets, as they were the Jester's, the Joker's, and Tess's favorite colors, they were on almost everything.

They smiled as Tess curled around Vylot and muttered something about jelly donuts, and Vylot snuggled deeper into the covers. The golden powder didn't have any side effects, she would wake up in the morning not even knowing that she had been sedated.

The Joker and Jester left, making some excuse about seeing a man with a carnival, and returned a few hours later.

They were very tired, and went into the kitchen to grab a snack (it was 6:30 after all and it had been a long night for both of them) when they got there they just stared.

A very short girl was somehow managing to work the stove, and on top of that, she had a full breakfast for about twenty people laid out on the counter beside her. She was singing very softly under her breath what seemed to be Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound.

**(Back to my old friend, 1****st**** person POV)**

I yawned and slipped out from under Harry's arm in the cupboard under the stairs, having done this so many times I wasn't paying attention. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, content to let Harry sleep a few more minutes. I knew that going to that nice city was a dream. I'd met all those nice people that didn't exist.

I brought out enough eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, bread, jam, butter, and things to make pancakes and donuts from scratch to feed a small army, or two Dursley men. I started up the stove and started to sing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift in a very soft voice.

Then I began to make everything perfectly. The omelets, the scrambled eggs, the pancakes, the sausages, the donuts, the bacon, the French toast, the regular toast with jam and butter, and the fried ham. Then I got out the fresh fruit to make a salad for Aunt Petunia.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around, dropping the cantaloupe that I was holding. The thin veil of sleepiness that kept my mind at Number 4, Privet Drive vanished and my mind let me see what I was truly supposed to be seeing, (does that make any sense at all?)

There were two tall men in the doorway. They would be very similar looking if one of them didn't have huge scars running down his cheeks, but they were dressed completely differently.

One of them, the one with the scars, was the man I noticed yesterday who was dressed similarly to Elf. The man still had on his garish makeup, his scars outlined in red paint, his skin white as chalk, and his eyes ringed in black. He still had on his purple suit and green vest and tie.

The other one was very smooth faced in comparison. His face was covered in makeup too. Cherry red lips were accented by white skin and black around his eyes. He wore an outfit like a jester in mid-evil times, except a bit darker. His was made of black and crimson, and his jingle bells were silent.

I worked my way back since I woke up, I didn't do anything wrong. I woke up and made breakfast... except for the singing. I wasn't supposed to sing. I'd been bea… hurt bad for that.

I picked the cantaloupe up (all I had to do to finish the salad was cut the cantaloupe) and put it on the table beside the almost finished salad, closed my eyes, and waited for the blow.

I winced slightly, expecting a blow when the one with the scars asked, "Did you make all this yourself?"

I risked opening one eye and nodded. I'm supposed to answer questions.

"That's pretty impressive for a five year old," the other said.

I mumbled something along the lines of, "Five year old my butt."

"What was that, pumpkin?" the one with the scars asked. "I'm Joker, by the way, and this is my brother Jester. From what we know you're Vylot?"

I nodded. "I'm seven."

"Still impressive. Where'd you learn it?"

Back to vague answers then. "Back where I live."

"Where do you live?

"In a house."

"Where…"

He was cut off as Elf walked into the room saying, "I tried that earlier. She won't tell you anything. I don't know if somebody told her to say that or if it's just a natural defense. Why are you all up so early anyway?"

"Well," Joker said. "Your father and I just got back. Come on, eat up you two! We have a surprise for you! Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Vylot!"

I blushed at the praise, and Elf (who had curiously been avoiding the food before) dug in with childlike glee.

"You know," Elf said, her face stuffed with food. "This food is delicious. Especially this donut. Man I love this donut! I'm gunna marry this donut!" she finished it and sighed. "Oh well. We shall shed tears later." The three nodded solemnly. They stared at me, I was standing like I was supposed to. "Aren't you gunna eat this amazing food?"

"Freaks aren't supposed to eat."

With my quiet little statement the room turned silent.

**SORRY! The chapter was getting quite long. Anyway, I'm working on the next one right now. Just so you know… I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE… or maybe I just had sugar… HYPERNESS!**

**As always, please review… pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"How could we let this happen!" Jason yelled. "THE JOKER KIDNAPPED VYLOT!"

"I know, Jason," Bruce said, typing away at the computer.

"We gotta find her!"

"I know!" Bruce snapped, he was getting tired of this. Jason flinched and Bruce sighed. He knew about Jason's life before he ran away. "I'm sorry about that, but I know. I'm doing the best I can. Just go to bed. You'll need your strength for when we do find her."

Jason grumbled, but went off to his room. He knew Bruce was right, but he stopped at the door.

"Bruce… she seemed more comfortable with me when she thought you hit me."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?"

"Because it never came up! She thought you hit me because of the bruise Harley left when we were fighting at the bank yesterday. I told her it was from a couple bullies. She didn't believe me."

"That proves it. She's been around abused kids before. And she knows how to lie to cover it up. Go to bed Jason, you need the rest."

Jason started to argue but didn't get very far. He _knew who she was with because_ _there had been a Joker playing card in her room!_

Bruce got back to what he was doing. With the distraction of Jason gone, he could finally concentrate on the task at hand. He typed quickly and quietly, sending out a picture of Vylot to all police stations. She probably didn't know that someone snapped a picture of her when she was in a coma. It wasn't a great picture, but you could see her clearly enough in it.

Bruce sighed and reloaded the page, checking again for any sign of her. Nothing. After the car chase, they hadn't had any leads to where she was. He sighed and took his own advice and slipped into bed, asleep in minutes.

_With my quiet little statement, the room turned silent._

Every eye was focused on me, I quickly ducked my head and had an intense staring session with the floor.

A deceptively calm voice from Jester asked, "Who told you that you were a freak, honey?" I was quiet for a few seconds before he prompted me with a quiet, "Hmm?"

"My Aunt," I blurted before I could stop it. "And my uncle and cousin, too. But mostly my aunt."

They were silent. It was more than I had ever told anybody, ever. I don't know why I told them.

"You aren't a freak! And even if you were, being a freak doesn't mean you can't eat with us! Come on, sit here next to me!" Elf said. "And taste this donut. It's amazing!"

And just like that, the tension in the air dissolved. Elf bounced up, shoved a donut into my hand, and pulled me back towards the table.

I sat on the chair next to Elf and listened as she started pestering the two men about this big 'surprise' that they had planned for her. I remained quiet, slowly munching on the donut like Elf had said.

"Come on, one hint?" she pleaded.

"Nope!" Joker said gleefully. "Not one stinking clue! Me and Jestie have to wait until your mom and Harley get up though."

"Let's wake them up! Come on Vy," she said, jumping up and grabbing my arm to pull me up. I dropped my half eaten donut on the table. Joker and Jester jumped on it because the other ones were gone.

She led me into a room with a woman with red hair and green skin sleeping in it. She held her finger to her lips, then yelled, "MOMMY GET UP! DADDY AND UNCLE J HAVE TO SHOW US SOMETHING!"

The woman threw her pillow at Elf. Elf laughed and pulled me into another room with a sleeping woman in it.

This one was more normal looking. She had blonde hair and wasn't covered in makeup (yet).

Elf ran over and started shaking her. "Auntie Harley! Auntie Harley! Joker's got a surprise for us!"

'Auntie Harley' smiled at Elf and said, "Let's wake Ivy up, shall we?"

Elf's grin turned devilish, "Already did. She threw a pillow at me."

"Let me and Ivy get ready, then we'll go, alright?"

Elf grinned and pulled me back into her room. "Auntie Harley's awesome, she's a little bit crazy like Uncle Joker, but that's ok." We walked back into the kitchen and the woman with green skin was already there nursing a cup of black coffee in her hand.

She smiled at me, "Hello, Vylot, isn't it?" I nodded. "My name's Pomona Isley, but everyone calls me Poison Ivy. You look like a sweet little kid? How'd you get mixed up with Elfie over here?"

"I-I…" I started out, not knowing how to answer.

Elf took over. "Didn't ya know mommy? I kidnapped her and turned her to the dark side where we have cookies."

They all laughed and I cracked a small smile.

"It's about time to go… EVERYONE TO THE JOKEMOBILE!" the Joker yelled. We all stared at him. "What? I had a Batman moment." Harley stepped in and grabbed herself some Lucky Charms, as there was no more of my food left.

I was confused. What did the Jokemobile have to do with Batman? I weighed the consequences and decided to ask a question. "'Scuse me, Mr. Joker," I started quietly. "But what does the Jokemobile have to do with the Batman?"

Everyone stared at me, and finally Joker cracked a great grin. "So she does know how to ask questions," he said. "Well, the Battyman has his own car, and he calls it the Batmobile. So I call my car the Jokemobile."

I nodded, storing this information for later use. "Come on," Jester said, "Time to go see the surprise!"

Elf shouted with glee and ran out to the car, but came back a second later and asked for the keys because it was locked.

I ran with her this time, worried about getting lost in the warehouse. She was fast, but I knew I was faster. I didn't run in front of her. I didn't know where we were going.

"Come on, you're gunna love Uncle's car!" Elf said. They weren't treating me like everybody back home did.

And I did love the car.

The car was a purple and green minivan, and it had black graffiti all over it.

Elf and I jumped into the very back seat and she started chatting away. "I wonder what the surprise is because daddy and Uncle Joker can't usually keep a secret good! They always tell me and it's gotta be something big! One time they got me an entire ice cream truck to myself!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "But mommy said I'll get too hyper if I eat it all at once. So I can't eat it all."

I took a chance. "Are you sure you won't get bea… hurt for waking your mum up?"

"No, I don't get hurt by mommy and daddy or Uncle Joker or Auntie Harley," she replied. "You shouldn't even have to ask that. Family shouldn't hurt family."

I looked out the window and studied the warehouse, not replying to her words. They sounded so sincere coming from her mouth. This was definitely a dream, but I'd never had a dream where my ribs and head and leg hurt. I guess I was so used to the pain that it carries over I guess.

She must have seen something in my face because she quickly started babbling, "I guess it's gotta be a huge surprise because they haven't said anything about it, and they even said we should get ice cream! And I love how my Uncle Joker is always so nice and how he loves me so much! He always gets me a bunch of presents all the time and Daddy usually tries to tone down his crazier ideas but it doesn't always work."

I looked at her, jealousness showing in my face. "Why don't you go brag about your _perfect_ life to some of your less freakish friends?" I asked viscously. Then my eyes widened and I tried to take back the words. "S-sorry."

Her eyes softened. "Hey," she put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "It's alright. What did I do that made you mad?"

"W-well you started going on a-about how great your life is and… I got jealous. I never had somebody like your Uncle Joker…"

She gave me a hug and I immediately stiffened. She smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it." The door to the car opened and the four older clowns came into the car.

The Joker and Jester fought over the Driver's seat for a couple moments before the Joker won and Jester grumbled as he slipped into the middle seat with Poison Ivy. Everyone buckled their seatbelts, and I followed their lead. Just in time too, the Joker hit the gas pedal and we took off like a shot.

We weaved in and out cars and the Joker never took his foot off the gas pedal.

Bruce heard a beeping he automatically associated with Batman's cell phone. He grabbed it and started in his Batman voice, "Hello."

"Batman?"

"Yes."

"We have the Joker's car on Middle Street violating several traffic laws," Police Commissioner Gordon said.

Bruce dropped the cell phone and was at Jason's door in seconds. Commissioner Gordon was left saying, "Hello? Batman?"

Bruce barged into Jason's room, shook him awake, and said, "You're sick today. You can't go to baseball."

Jason nodded, having done this before. His cover was that he had mononucleosis the year before (he was recovering from a nasty incident with the Riddler) and his immune system was still recovering.

They were ready in minutes, and Bruce called Jason's coach on his cell phone while they were in the Batmobile.

"Hello, Mr. Baird? Yes this is Bruce Wayne. Jason's sick again, he can't come to practice today."

"Oh, that's too bad. Tell him I hope he feels better!"

"I will."

They hung up and his phone rang, this time Batman's phone. "Hello," he said.

"They've arrived at Fire and Ice Amusement Park. They have the girl with them," Commissioner Gordon said.

Batman pulled the car in a U-Turn.

Jason held on. "Where are we going?"

"Fire and Ice Amusement Park."

We pulled up into the amusement park and Joker and Jester grinned like chessy cats. "This is the surprise. We took over the BEST amusement park around!" Joker said.

"Fire and Ice?" Elf asked.

"YES!" Jester crowed. We all slowly climbed out of the car. The sun was bright and I squinted until it evened out. We had come to an amusement park so great that even I had heard of it. I doubted they would let me do anything there, even if it were a dream.

The woman with the weird makeup, Harley Quinn, grabbed my hand and smiled at me when I looked up at her.

"Come on, Sug," she said. "Time to go ride the roller coasters!"

The Joker put his hand on her arm. "Not yet, we need to hide her identity. Hmm… do you still have Elf's old hoodie and pants in the car?"

"Yup!" she said. "I've got a mask too."

I actually liked the costume, it fit pretty well and wasn't too outrageous. It was a black hoodie, with black skinny pants, and a mask. I liked the mask, it had dramatically raised eyebrows, cherry red lips, and white skin with pinkish cheeks. The eyelids were purple and colored up to the eyebrow.

I slipped the mask over my face and there were hooks that kept the hood up. Elf pulled me out into the amusement park.

We went to this huge ride called the _Death Drop _that looked like a huge stick coming up out of the ground and there was something that raised up and dropped down really quickly. We didn't even have to wait in a line or anything. There was only us and a few random clowns riding. It was so much fun I actually laughed. We went around for about an hour riding rollercoaster after rollercoaster.

Joker came and found us and said, "Vylot! Hide! Elf'll be fine! She's been trained, but you haven't! Don't take your mask off!"

He scared me, so I did what he said. There was an old storage supply closet and I hid under some blankets in there. I didn't take my mask off and I peeked out from under the blankets. The door opened and Robin peeked in. "Vylot!" he called.

I kicked off the blankets and stood up. He immediately took on a fighting stance. "Who are you?" he asked.

I was hurt for a second that he didn't remember before I remembered my mask. I showed my hands to make sure he knew I didn't have any weapons, and I unclasped my hood.

"Let me do it," he said, his voice a little softer. I walked up to him and he pulled my hood back and unclasped the mask. He pulled it off my face and smiled as he recognized me. "Hello again Vylot." He opened his arms and pulled me into another hug. I stiffened, then slowly returned it. He grabbed my hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

Well, my head hurt, my ribs really hurt, all my bruises ached, my stomach hurt from so much food and the knife cuts, my lungs hurt and it was hard to breathe, and I was exhausted, but all I said was, "I'm ok."

"I told you before," he said. "You don't have to lie to me. Can you tell me what hurts?"

I was silent for a few moments before I started. "My tummy hurts… and my bruises hurt… and my lungs…" slowly but surely I told him everything that felt wrong. He shuddered when I mentioned my knife cuts, but he tried to hide it.

"And you call that ok?" I nodded and yawned. "Let's get you back to the Waynes. They're so worried about you."

We walked out into a clearing where Batman stood across from the Joker and Harley and the Jester and Poison Ivy and Elf.

"Vylot's gone," the Joker said. "We've already taken care of her. She was a very sweet girl, wasn't she?"

"You killed her?" Batman asked, truly scared for me.

"Not yet," the Jester said with a smile. "Not yet."

Batman growled. Robin walked right into the clearing and Batman sighed in relief. It was the first time I'd felt wanted.

He ran over to us and stroked my face asking, "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"They didn't hurt me. They make me eat. My tummy hurts," I whimpered.

"Did you eat too much?"

I nodded and yawned. I'd been sleeping a lot lately.

"Put her in the middle of the clearing," the Joker instructed. "See which one of us she likes better. If she likes me better, you leave us alone about her. If she likes you better, we'll leave you alone about her." But… I don't know which one I like better.

Robin looked up at Batman, "Do it," he agreed. "She'll like us better."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Joker said with a grin.

They made me stand right in the middle of the clearing, on the edge. They wanted to see who I liked better. They wanted to see who I trusted more. I wanted to cry. I'd always hated decisions like this. I didn't want to lose either of them. I wanted Harry back. I wanted Jason and Bruce and Alfred and for everything to be ok. I wanted them to get along. I didn't want to choose.

A little voice at the back of my head whispered, _Do you really have to?_

It was right. I didn't.

I turned on the ball of my foot and sprinted out of there. I went back to my supply closet and locked the door and hid under the blankets. I heard the yelling. I heard the feet pounding on the ground. I heard them calling my name. I slipped deeper under the blankets, wishing I could have Harry here to help me.

I imagined what he would say. _Why did you run off? Was it to buy time? Oh, you don't want to choose between them? This makes it a little bit harder, but don't worry. We'll figure it out. Do you want to go back to Mr. Wayne's house to think on it? No? They want you to choose now? I get it, they've gotten into Wayne Manor once, they can do it again. Ask Jason to sleep next to you. He'll do it. He'll protect you. Don't worry._

Robin again found me in the same hiding spot. I hadn't realized that the tears started pooling over as I thought of Harry. I missed him.

"Hey," he said. "Why didn't you choose?"

"Because I don't know. I don't know which one to pick. I just want to go back to Mr. Wayne's house with Jason and Alfred and Bruce and I want Harry to be there and I don't want to hurt anymore!" I said. I think it was the longest thing I've ever said.

"We'll take you back to Wayne Manor. Don't worry," Robin said. "But you have to come with me."

I stood up and he took my hand again. We walked to the Batmobile and slipped in. Batman was already there.

I kept my violet eyes planted on the floor through the entire ride. Robin sat next to me and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Do you really not know if you like me better than Elf?"

I shook my head.

"So you do know?"

I shook my head again and yawned as we pulled up to the gate.

What was Bruce gunna do to me?

**Super long chapter, hope you like! Sorry about the slow update, I had a church thing I couldn't miss and I couldn't write fast enough. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a filler, no real action, sorry!**

Bat left off again at the bottom of the gigantic driveway, and Robin carried me up. I was scared, this had never happened to me before. I didn't know what to do. Robin knocked on the door and the sound seemed to echo through the house. Alfred opened the door, surprise showing on his face.

"Miss Vylot? Where were you?" he asked.

"The Joker and co. kidnapped her like we thought earlier," Robin said. "Tell Jason I said hi."

He set me down and Alfred led me inside. He got me hot chocolate and made me sit while he called Bruce on his cell phone.

A few minutes after I finished my hot chocolate, Brue and Jason flew through the door and scooped me up into a hug. I stiffened until they set me down.

"I was so worried about you!" Bruce said.

Jason nodded. "I was scared they killed you! Then Alfred called and told us you were home! What happened to you? Did they hurt you?"

"They didn't hurt me."

"Really?" I nodded. They seemed genuinely surprised. "Do you know how many…"

Bruce cut him off, "Well, I'm glad you're safe. Are you hungry?" I shook my head, my stomach actually hurt from eating too much. "Anything you want?" I shook my head again but my yawn gave it away. "You're tired, come on, let's go back to your room."

_My_ room was a cupboard under the stairs with my brother. I wondered if they had found out where I lived and we were going to Surrey. I'd see Harry! Then they led me up the stairs and into the room with the scoop bed. They wouldn't hear of any protests to using the furniture, they actually told me to not talk about myself like that again. They stayed in the room and pulled the chairs right up to my bed. Jason shut the curtains at the window and the room suddenly became darker. The bright red numbers of the clock stood out, 10:58AM.

"Do you want anything?"Bruce asked. I could see he wanted me to answer, and there was something I wanted.

"Sing?" I asked in an almost silent whisper.

"What?" he asked.

"Sing?" I asked again, a bit louder.

He looked stunned. "I don't know many songs." I looked at the floor sadly, I knew it was too much trouble. Nobody ever sang for me except Harry. He said, "But I will sing one that I know." My head shot up and I could feel a smile growing on my face. "I don't know if I'll sing _well_ though."

He started. "Goodnight, my angel  
>Time to close your eyes<br>And save these questions for another day  
>I think I know what you've been asking me<br>I think you know what I've been trying to say." My eyes started drooping.  
>"I promised I would never leave you<br>And you should always know  
>Wherever you may go<br>No matter where you are  
>I never will be far away<p>

Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to sleep<br>And still so many things I want to say  
>Remember all the songs you sang for me<br>When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
>And like a boat out on the ocean<br>I'm rocking you to sleep  
>The water's dark and deep<br>Inside this ancient heart  
>You'll always be a part of me." By this time I was completely out.<p>

"Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to dream<br>And dream how wonderful your life will be  
>Someday your child may cry<br>And if you sing this lullabye  
>Then in your heart<br>There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabyes go on and on...<br>They never die  
>That's how you<br>And I  
>Will be…"<p>

**(INSERT LINE HERE INDICATING PAGE BREAK) 3rd person POV**

Bruce smiled at Vylot's sleeping form. He put his finger on his lips and motioned to Jason to be quiet. They slipped out the door on silent feet and shut it just as silently. They had quite a bit of practice.

They walked down into the kitchen and Jason asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"What?"

"That! The song! How to sing!" Jason continued.

"I met Billy Joel once when I was a teenager, and he taught me the song. He said that if I ever had kids I could sing it as a lullaby."

"You never sang to me," Jason said.

"You never asked."

Jason nodded and changed the subject. "What do you think the Joker did to her?"

Bruce shrugged. "As far as I can tell he didn't_ do_ anything to her. He just… took her to Fire and Ice."

"What? Joker doesn't take people to amusement parks! He kills them! He murders them in cold blood! There's no way that he would just take her there!"

"I know," Bruce said. "We'll ask about it when she wakes up."

Alfred brought some hot chocolate for Jason and some coffee for Bruce. They both took their respective drinks gratefully.

As they had nothing else to do, Jason set up "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" on the big flat screen.

Neither noticed that upstairs, Vylot was convulsing silently as a green mist rose from her mouth. They did, however, notice when they heard a strangled scream coming from upstairs.

They both raced up to Vylot's room and stared as the mist became more substantial.

"Catch it," Bruce said. "Get a jar and catch it!"

Jason pulled a jar out of nowhere and caught a floating bright green orb that just rose from her mouth. As soon as the orb left her mouth she slumped back to the bed in a deep sleep.

They crept out of the room and watched as the orb hit the sides of the glass. It was about the size of a marble a bright, glowy, green color.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. We'll have to take it to somebody.

And that was how Batman and Robin got involved with some of the shady beings of Gotham.

**(ANOTHER LINE BREAK) 1st person POV Vylot's :)**

I opened my eyes and stared around the room. My eyes landed on the big bookshelf. I stood up and ran my fingers over the spines of the new books. It was a bit scary how it looked like they had never been opened… There! There was a corner bent on one of the covers. And… there! A dog-eared page!

I pulled one of my favorites off of the shelf, The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I retraced my footsteps back to my bed, opened to the first page, and curled up to read.

Reading always calmed me. When I was reading I couldn't vent like I could when my paintbrush stroked the rough surface of a canvass, but it would calm me. It would brush my fears away like nothing else in the world… other than the soft, sweet tones Harry always sang… or used to sing. I forced my eyes to focus on Katniss riding the train to the Capitol before they teared up. I could feel the expression of barely concealed fear fade from my face and be replaced by the expression of… contentment, but not quite happiness.

About two minutes later I was interrupted from reading about Katniss's reaction to the death of the boy who was fighting with her over the orange backpack by my door opening.

"Hey," Jason said. I relaxed. "You're awake?"

I nodded.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, plopping down beside me.

"The Hunger Games," I replied.

He grinned at me. "I just finished Catching Fire," he said. "Do you like it so far?"

"I've already finished it three times," I grinned. "I'm where Katniss and the boy are fighting over the backpack and the boy dies."

"Have you read them all?"

I shook my head. "I haven't been able to get my hands on Mockingjay."

He sighed and said, "Come on. We're going down to the library."

I slowly got up and followed him. "Why?"

"We have Mockingjay and the other two books," he said.

I smiled at him, but he couldn't see me because I was behind him. I felt my smile recede as I remembered something that at the time I thought was impossible to forget.

**FLASHBACK**

The small child in the cupboard winced as she poked a cut that had recently adorned her arm like jewelry. She shivered and pulled the thin tattered blanket tightly around her.

She heard a BANG that sounded like one of Dudley's more violent video games that he kept hidden from Aunt Petunia, then a CRACK.

There was a little bit of yelling and she peeked out of her cupboard to see her worst fear as reality. Her brother was lying on the floor in a slowly growing pool of his own blood.

There was an elderly man with a long, white, braided beard in a red robe with roaring lions on it standing in the middle of the room, standing over her brother, muttering strange words with a rainbow of colors emanating from a stick he held in his hand. The Dursley's were all unconscious in their chairs (or couches, because Vernon was a little too big to fit in the chair).

As she watched the spectrum of light changed to just red. The man started muttering more feverishly, sweat starting to adorn his brow and a frown etching itself on his contoured face.

A bullet slowly made its way up the pathway the red light had carved through the air and into the hand of the old man. He smiled a relieved smile and brought his stick to the boy's forehead.

"Sleep, my boy, sleep and forget…" A silvery stream made its way from the young boy's forehead to the stick in the man's hand. He smiled fondly at the memory and caught it in a vial that he pulled out of his robes.

The young girl watched this with a sort of morbid fascination as the man pulled the stream from the three Dursleys with nothing interesting happening except for a repulsive snort from the Pig himself, Vernon Dursley.

She sensed the man was about to turn around and leave so she quickly shut her cupboard door. A bit too quickly to be silently, though. The door made a small click and the girl quickly pretended to sleep, shaking with fear.

The old man looked in, confused for a half second before the girl opened one eye to check if he was still there.

Unfortunately he was and he raised his wand to her temple saying, "Some things, my dear, are better not remembered."

**END FLASHBACK**

**Jason's POV**

I looked back at Vylot with a clueless smile and instead of the shifty-eyed-and-scared look that I had come to associate with her, there was something that looked like anger playing on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The look was gone and her usual expression was back. She nodded quickly. "You sure?" she nodded again so I decided to drop it. "Are you hungry at all? Thirsty?" I asked.

After a pause she said, "Yeah… I'm thirsty."

I smiled at her and led her to the elevator. "Let's go to the kitchens then. Do you want juice? Water? Milk?" She seemed overwhelmed by all the choices so I prompted her with a quiet, "Hmm?"

"J-juice?" she stated it like a question.

I grinned widely at her and she smiled tentatively back. "Then juice you shall get! Can you tell me your favorite food?" She had answered the two questions before this so it seemed like a good time to try to get her to volunteer information.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Inside I was seething. What kind of kid doesn't know their own favorite food? But outside I was all smiles. "Well we'll just have to figure it out, won't we?" She smiled hesitantly again. The few small smiles that I have seen her make transformed her face. Before I could stop it I blurted, "You should smile more."

She glanced at me guiltily, like she wasn't supposed to be caught smiling.

I laughed, but didn't show how much I hurt for her. She wasn't supposed to _smile_? "It's ok, Bruce lets us smile and laugh and be happy all we want! And he gives us everything we need or want. We'll see a doctor for you tomorrow."

"A doctor?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Like someone who makes you feel better when you're sick."

"They never took me to see one."

I nodded. "Are you scared?"

She shook her head. I raised one eyebrow. She quickly revised her sentiment, "Maybe a little."

"Don't be. Bruce takes me to this doctor all the time, he's really nice."

"But Bruce hits you," she accused.

I shook my head. "Bruce doesn't hit me. I told you, it was from some bullies at school!" I lied. It was from a fight with Harley a few days ago at the bank, but I couldn't tell her that.

She shook her head. "If you say so," she muttered in a quiet voice.

"I do."

She was silent, but we were at the kitchen so it didn't matter. I pulled her towards the cabinet where we kept all the cups.

"So do you want orange juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, Sunny D, what?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"My favorite type of juice is Sunny D," I said, saving her the trouble of guessing what the best is. "You want to try that?"

She nodded and I opened the fridge. "Do you like the color orange or pink better?"

After a few second's pause, she said, "Pink… is that the better kind?"

I nodded and threw a smile over my shoulder to her. "Pink tastes better," I agreed as I poured us both a glass.

I held a glass out to her and waited for her to take it. She just stared at the glass of yummy goodness in my hand. My smile slowly dropped off my face. "Go on, take it. It's yours."

Bone thin fingers reached out and slowly grasped the cup. She glanced at me every few moments as she slowly brought the glass to her lips and downed it as if she thought I would take it away.

"Want some more?" I asked.

She nodded and shyly held her cup out for more with a timid smile. "Yes, please."

I poured her more juice and she downed that one too. I wondered when she would start trusting us enough to eat and drink normally.

I gave her another cup of the deliciousness that is pink Sunny D and, after she inhaled it, we made our way down to the library.

"You wanted to read Mockingjay?" I prompted her.

She nodded. I picked the well used book off the nearest bookshelf. She looked at it longingly, but didn't take it until I said, "Take the book, you can have it if you want."

She grabbed it and held it close to her chest. She looked at me for about a second before running up to me and hugging me around my waist mumbling something into my shirt. I listened closely and what she said became understandable. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I laughed quietly, "You're welcome."

"Are you sure…?" she started.

"Yeah," I replied, "Go ahead."

She grinned at me and settled into a chair (ha! She didn't have any protests to that! She's getting better!) and flipped the book open.

I glanced at her, wishing she were better already.


	8. Chapter 8

I curled up with Mockingjay for about an hour, absorbing page after page. I could feel Jason's eyes glancing up at me every few minutes. I was fine though.

Bruce walked in and I immediately winced and glanced at him guiltily, not knowing if I should have used the chair or the book. He just smiled at me and said, "We've got you a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check on your stitches."

"St-stitches?" I asked.

"Yeah, your wounds were big, and the doctors decided to put the stitches," he said.

Jason smiled at me reassuringly, "Don't worry, Doctor Biers is really nice."

I twitched my lips in a mockery of a smile. I hoped it didn't look as bad as I thought it did.

Jason grinned hugely back, apparently happy. His smile was contagious, and soon he had me grinning too. He jumped up and rushed at me with his arms outstretched, moving his fingers like he was going to tickle me. Suddenly, I was back with Harry, he was rushing at me. I grinned, back-flipped over the back of the chair and stuck my tongue out at him, then slowly realized what I was doing. I wasn't back at home. I wasn't back with Harry.

My tongue slowly retracted into my mouth and my stance turned defensive. I wasn't supposed to do that with other people. I started shaking and tears started running down my face.

Bruce and Jason were just staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. Jason jumped over the chair and I flinched before he wrapped his arms around me in a huge hug. He kept saying, "It's ok. You're fine here! You can let go and have fun and be happy!"

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, not quite relaxed, but not stiff as a board either. I wiped my eyes and he picked me up. "Are you hungry, Vy?" I shook my head into his shoulder, but my stomach growled and gave it away. "I keep telling ya, Vy, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're hungry, what do you want to eat?" His face reddened after a few seconds of my not answering. "Nevermind. Bruce, can we have pizza?"

"Pizza," he said. My mouth watered. The Dursleys had given us bites of amazing food on occasion just to torture us. My favorite one was pizza. "I don't know. Vylot, do you want pizza?"

I picked up my head from Jason's shoulder and nodded very fast.

Bruce laughed and smiled. "I'll order in! Jason, do you want to put on a movie?"

Jason nodded, put me down, and grabbed my hand. He said,"Come on, you can look at our movies and see which one you want to see while we're waiting for the pizza." as he led me out of the room. "And if we don't have one that you want to see, we can watch a NetFlix movie."

I looked up at him, not believing that he was real, but I haven't woken up yet and I don't think I will. This is real. My prayers were almost answered. It's about as close as I'm going to get though. I have a brother, but it's not Harry. I'm away from them, but Harry's not. I'm free… but Harry's not.

Jason led me to a gigantic TV, about twelve feet long. I gaped at it before Jason pulled me towards the tower of movies of all kinds, but they were mostly action movies. I ran my eyes over the movies before seeing a set of DVDs labeled 'X-Men'.

"Which one is the first one?" I asked Jason quietly.

"The first one that they made, or the first one of the story?"

"Of the story."

"First Class," he said, neatly plucking the DVD from the shelf. He took it out of the case and put it on.

He led me towards the couch and we sat, Jason put his arm around me and I curled up in his side. Bruce came in with the pizza about ten minutes into the movie and sat beside me and put his arm around my on the other side. We all watched the movie until I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was in the middle of the night. I slowly sat up on the bed and put my hand to my tummy as it growled. I was used to that, but not when I was only a little hungry. It felt like I only missed one meal, I was definitely not as hungry as I could be.

I got up and walked into the bathroom connecting to my room and quickly took a shower. What Bruce didn't know wouldn't hurt me. I was reasonably sure that Jason wouldn't hurt me. He was hurt, he wouldn't hurt anyone else like that. He just wouldn't.

A stab of pain shot through my back, but I ignored it. It was most likely the fractured rib that had healed wrong. I felt it fracture. I felt each bone that was broken, and I could tell if it was really broken or not.

I hopped out of the shower and saw a note on the sink. I picked it up and under it there was a can of some sort of spray. 'For you Violet, 3 the Joker Family! P.S. It's watered down Smile-X. It'll make you laugh!' with a Smiley face on it was written on the note. I noticed, with some chagrin, that my name was spelled wrong.

V. Y. L. O. T. How hard was that for people to remember? I remember my mother yelling at someone called Padfoot with Alpha, dad, and Mooney laughing in the background. I remember their names.

Mooney, that was Uncle Remus. Wormtail, we didn't see him much, he was the secret keeper, whatever that means. Padfoot was Harry's godfather. Alpha was mine, and Padfoot's twin. And Prongs was our dad, James. Lilly was our mom. We were happy with them.

Then the Dursleys came. I didn't want think about that, so I just skipped that part.

And I ended up here, with Jason and Bruce and Alfred… and Elf and the Joker and Harley and Ivy and Jester and Robin and Batman. I wondered how my life had taken such a quick turnaround. I hadn't been hit once since I came here, I'd been given food and juice and the Mockingjay book that my school didn't have. I'd been hugged, I've smiled… but how long could it last?

I put that out of my mind as I held the canister of spray in my hand, careful to not press the spray button. I decided to show Jason to see what he said.

I quickly slipped out of the room and started wandering around the manor looking for Jason. I first peeked in his room (after knocking of course), then in the kitchen, then the library, and in some other random rooms. I finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't here. It was the middle of the night, where else would he be?

I went back to the kitchen and saw Alfred there. He wasn't there the last time.

"Miss Vylot?" He looked startled, like he was hiding something."What are you doing here?

"Looking for Jason," I said. He looked relieved. "I have to show him something."

This spiked his interest. "Show him what, Miss Vylot?" I held up the canister, not showing him the smiley face with an 'X' for the eyes on the front.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied. "I just want to show it to Jason. Can you tell me where he is?" Alfred was acting weird. Like he had something to hide from me.

"I think he's in his room. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"No, it's ok. I got it," I replied. "I remember the way."And I beat it out of there. I went up to Jason's room again, sure he wouldn't be there because I had just checked a few minutes ago, but he was. He was sound asleep in his bed.

I walked over and climbed in with him. He woke up a little and said, "Hey Vy."

I replied, "Hey Jason."

"What'd you come in here for?" he asked, still half asleep. "Nightmare?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"What?"

I held out the can of Smile-X and he jumped up. "What are you doing with that?" he yelled.

"Joker left it for me! Joker and Jester and Elf and Harley and Ivy. They left a note."

"What'd it say?"

"It just said that it was a can of Smile-X and they left it for me. What's Smile-X?"

"It's stuff that makes you laugh until you die."

I looked at him. "What?"

"It's the Joker's venom. He sprays it at you and you laugh until you die."

"Why? Why would the Joker do something like that? He's nice. He… He wouldn't kill people… would he?"

"Let's go talk to Bruce. He'll tell you. Batman asked him to keep some of the Joker Clips."

I followed him.

"Give me the Smile-X, I don't want you to accidentally spray it," Jason said. I handed over the canister. He turned around with a terrifying grin that sent chills down my spine. "Oh no, little freak, you shouldn't have done that!" He changed into Uncle Vernon with the Smile-X changing into the knife. "Time to play!"

"Bu-but…" I started.

"Not a sound, Freak!" he barked. Then his voice turned softer, "It's our little secret, remember?"

I woke screaming. Jason came in, and that just made me scream louder. He was going to turn back into Uncle. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Bruce came in a second later. "Shh, shh, it was only a dream. Don't worry. Shh…" he was holding me and stroking my hair until my screams degraded into sobs. "It's ok. We're here. Don't worry. It's ok. Don't be scared."

"Yeah," Jason chimed in. "Like we're going to hurt you." A lazy grin spread across his face. A few minutes later my sobs softened into quiet hiccups. "It was just a nightmare. I used to get them all the time. It helped me to talk about them with Bruce. We're here for you."

"I… I have to use the bathroom," I said. Not really, I had to check for the note and the canister of (if my dream was correct) Smile-X.

I didn't look at the counter, but went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. Then I looked at the counter.

"For you Violet, 3 the Joker Family! P.S. It's watered down Smile-X. It'll make you laugh!" I had to show Bruce and Jason. A bad dream wasn't going to make me not trust Jason.

"Jason!" I called. "Bruce!" I could stop this. No one would get hurt this way. They rushed in. "This-this was in my dream! And… is it really poison?"

They looked at each other. "Yeah," Bruce said. "It is."

"They spelled my name wrong."

"Really? How do you spell it?"

"V. Y. L. O. T." They grinned. "Who uses it?"

"What?"

"The Smile-X."

They looked at each other. "The Joker. The Scarecrow uses Fear Toxin, which drives you insane from fear."

"I don't want that to happen to me. Or you guys."

They glanced at each other. "We don't want that to happen to you either, hon," Bruce said with a smile. "Let me take that." He took the can."I'll give it to Batman. He'll want to keep it."

"Batman wants it? Why would he want it?" I asked.

"He'll want to try to track the Joker's hideout. He wants to stop the Joker."

"From doing what?"

"Killing people and robbing banks."

"He… he wouldn't kill people. Not the Joker that I know."

"He was putting on a face for you. If you stayed with him, he'd get violent, angry. He'd be different."

"You know a lot about him."

"So does everyone else. He's on the news all the time."

"My dream said you have some… Joker Clips?"

"Your dream is eerily accurate."

"Most are."

"Are you a Meta-Human?"

"A what?"

"A Meta-Human. A human who does unusual things. Some control plants, some fly, some control minds…. There are a bunch of different types."

"I don't know if I'm a… a Meta-Human, but I do things… when I'm scared or hurt… and it helps," I said. "It feels like… a warm funny feeling in my chest. And… and stuff happens."

"Like when you turned invisible?" Jason asked. I nodded and yawned. "Time to go back to bed. We have to see the doctor tomorrow."

"Can… can you stay with me?" I asked Jason. "I've never had nightmares before. I was always too tired."

"Bruce?" he asked. Bruce nodded. I curled up into his side and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up at the crack of dawn (I was used to it) and tried to slip out of bed, but Jason caught my wrist. "What are you doing up so early, Vy?"

"Making breakfast."

"You don't have to get up so early, or make breakfast. Alfred will take care of that, go back to sleep." I shook my head and started pulling away, but Jason grabbed my arm tighter. "Don't get up yet, you need your sleep."

I slowly got back into bed, and Jason smiled triumphantly."At home I'd get beaten for this," I trusted Jason. I could tell him this.

"Vylot, hun, this is your home now. That, that place where you lived before, that wasn't a home. That was a prison for you," he said. His face took on a dark look. "I would know."

"You too?" I asked quietly. He knew what I was asking.

"Yeah, before I ran away," he said. "Batman found me. He brought me to Bruce. As soon as Bruce went public, my parents suddenly filed a missing person's report on me. They weren't poor by any means, but they weren't billionaires like Bruce is. They just wanted the money, not me. There was a huge legal battle, and I had to stay with a foster family for that. I had to testify on the stand about my abuse because they were playing the parental rights card, and Bruce wasn't winning." He broke off. He was saying this as emotionlessly as possible, but emotions were winning. "I had to tell the jury about when they… when they used to beat me. They burned me with cigarette butts. They cut me up real bad sometimes. They sometimes used a belt…"

I hugged him, "You don't have to tell me this."

"Yes I do!" he said. "You probably t that Bruce and I have lived here in the lap of luxury all of our lives, and nobody understands you! But I do! You have to know that I do! I understand everything!" throughout his little speech I started to distance myself from him. What he was saying got me mad.

"You _understand everything_? You understand what, exactly? The pain? The feeling that I left my best friend, my _brother_, in **hell**?" I sneered at him. "You don't know the half of it." Then I got up and stormed out. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I didn't want to go to the library, or the kitchen, so I decided to explore. The house was big enough so I doubted they would find me.

I went up, since I hadn't been up to the top floor, and found an old, walk-in closet filled with different blankets, pillows, sheets, and mattresses. I burrowed into a pile of pillows and tried to not sob. I only just started to deal with the huge weight that had been hanging over me that I actively tried to not think about. _I. left. Harry. in. hell._ How was I supposed to make up for that? Suddenly it all became too much, and I started sobbing. I used a pillow to muffle the sound.

SuddenlyI saw a flash of bright blue sky, and that peaked my interest. I found a window and opened it. I could smell the clear, crisp air. I popped out the screen and slowly climbed out the window. I was on the roof.

The view was beautiful. I decided to do a few stretches. Touching my toes, backbends, touching my heels in a bridge, standing up from a bridge, flipping my feet over in a bridge, flips, and lots more.

I was in the middle of a handstand where my legs were in a split when I felt someone drop beside me. "Pretty flexible for a big-shot!"

I reverted into a traditional handstand, then brought my legs down into a bridge. "I've always been flexible," I said to Elf.

She grinned, and did the exact same thing I was just doing. "Me too!"

I grinned hesitantly back and lay flat on my tummy, before I bent my back and pulled my feet flat to the floor beside my ears.

Elf's grin widened. "I can't do that, but I can do this!" she ran about forty yards away, then ran and did a routine.

My grin also widened as I started walking towards the other side of the roof.

We went on like that for a few hours, showing off to the other, teaching the other some new moves, and doing routines together. Then Elf suddenly stopped smiling.

"You looked like you'd been crying, wanna tell me what's up?" she asked.

I nodded. "When I got here, I left my brother behind. He's still there… he's probably getting beaten up real bad because I'm not there to take some of it."

"If you tell me who they are, me and Harley and Joker and mommy and daddy, we'll take care of them for you."

"I-I-I can't!" I said. "You'll… you'll hurt Harry!"

"No, we won't," she tried to reason with me. "But they are. They're hurting Harry right now."

"Bu-" I started.

"Come on," Elf said. "We'll take care of Harry, and we won't hurt him!"

"N-"

"I promise! I give you my word! I'll make it all ok," she said. "We'll make it ok. Me and Auntie Harls and Uncle Joker and momma and daddy!" I saw a dark shape behind Elf.

"Elf," I started to warn her.

"Freeze, Elf," Batman said. "You've overstayed your welcome."

"Oh, Mr. Battyman!" Elf said, her tone sounded overjoyed, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed to me. "Me and my new lil sis here, we were just practicing our gymnastics for our nightly ventures!" Next thing I knew, Elf was behind me with a gun to my head. "Maybe she'll be a little cuz. Uncle Joker and Auntie Harls were talking about having kids!" Elf went from a cheerful playmate to highly insane criminal in a split second.

Batman's eyes had taken on a panicked glint. "Don't hurt her, she's done nothing to you!" he said calmly.

"Well, ya see here, Mr. Battyman," Elf said. "I'm here on a mission. Auntie Harls suggested that we, ahem, take Vylot here and put her talents to good use."

"_Good_ use?" He was buying time. I could tell.

"Yeah, robbing banks, running the town, taking over mobs, and pitting person against person," she said. She whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I won't really hurt you. It's just to make sure we get out of here safely."

A second later the pressure of the gun was relieved from my head, and I couldn't feel Elf behind me anymore.

"You should pay more attention to who's missing," Robin said. Then he grinned at me, "I think I'm getting used to saving you from this bozo, eh, Vy?"

Elf got out from Robin's grip and they started fighting.

Bat dropped me inside the window. "Is Robin ok fighting Elf?"

"He can hold his own," Batman said. "See you soon Vy."

Robin's head dropped into the window. "She's on the move!"

Batman nodded and jumped out the window, following Elf as she streaked across the grounds of Wayne Manor.

I popped the window screen back into place and closed the window, then I went looking for Jason. Too bad the manor was too big and I got lost. When I finally found my way down to the kitchen, only Alfred was there.

"Miss Vylot?" Alfred asked.

I brought my attention to him fully. "Have you seen Jason?"

"Yes, he was looking for you, I believe," Alfred said.

"I gotta find him!" I said. "I gotta apologize."

"I think he forgives you," Alfred said. "Let's go look for him."

We looked around and found him and Bruce on the second floor.

"Jason," I said, "I'm sorry. I… I lashed out. It was stupid and spur of the moment."

"It's ok, you were angry and guilty," Jason said. "And I know you don't want to hear that I don't understand, and you're right. I don't know what it's like to leave someone behind."

"You never had somebody?"

He shook his head. "Nobody ever cared… there was nobody _to_ care. They never let me out."

I nodded. He understood that at least.

**Don't fret, my dear readers, I haven't forgotten you yet! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Months Since Last Chapter**

_**The London Times**_

_The Heir and Heiress to a Fortune Abused!_

Harry and Violet Potter, aged 8 and 7 respectively, are the last known heirs to a vast fortune, but they didn't know this, dear readers. Oh no, they grew up being constantly abused by their guardians!

"The boy had many deep and ugly scars, along with a few open wounds that had become infected," says Police Sergeant Elliot Benson.

Petunia Dursley is the sister of the children's mother, and the aunt of these two poor children. She went against the parent's will and claimed guardianship over the child for the monthly check set aside to care for the child! What kind of sick person does this to their own flesh and blood? How could anyone stand to see that poor child, Violet, get beaten, starved, and yes my beloved readers, possibly even raped?

Vernon Dursley, the main abuser, said, "The little freaks deserved it! They were corrupting my son with their bad breeding. The money was supposed to be ours! It would have been if they had died in the car crash that killed their parents!" This man, no, this monster abused these two children because he was jealous of their fortunes!

Violet Potter has not been seen for almost two months! Teachers were told that she had pneumonia, but got suspicious when she didn't come back to school. We also have reports of the Dursley boy saying that the child was probably in a ditch somewhere! He LAUGHED about it.

You see, these poor children cleaned, cooked, gardened, and did every menial thing around the house for these slobs! And the poor children are only seven and eight years old! There are four bedrooms in the house, the two adults share a room, there is a guest room, and two rooms for the son. TWO! These poor children slept in the CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! There was more than enough room for these poor dears, and from the short time I was allowed to talk with Harry, he is a sweet, well mannered (if not perfectly behaved) child who is deeply scarred by his years with these monsters.

The two adults have been taken into custody and their son will go into foster care.

This raises these questions, where is poor Violet? And what will happen to Harry?

_By: Penny Walker, reporter for the London Times_

**One Week Later**

_**The London Times**_

_Lost Heiress: FOUND!_

Last week, I reported that Petunia and Vernon Dursley were charged with abusing the two heirs of the Potter Fortune, and this week I have exciting news! Violet Potter has been found!

Happy endings don't usually happen in stories like this. Usually, if the child is found at all, they're in a ditch somewhere dead. But this time, things did turn out happily!

Violet Potter is in America! No one knows how she got there, but she's there and she's safe.

She's living with Bruce Wayne, now-charitable former playboy billionaire. He also has another adopted child, Jason Wayne. From what I've heard, Jason and Violet are as close as can be! How wonderful for Vylot, the poor dear finally caught a break.

It has been said that Bruce is hiring the best pair of lawyers in America to fight his case, as he anticipates that long-forgotten relatives will be coming out of the woodwork to lay claim to Miss Potter's fortune. To prove he only wants the best for Violet, he has refused any type of financial aid from her fortune, and will only use his money to care for her and Jason.

He says, "Even though I am not one of the few who knew the Potters, I feel that I am the best choice for caring for little Violet."

Violet backs up this statement by saying, "Me and Jacey, we're really close. And Bruce takes care of me like a dad. Don't take me away from him!" Looking into her pleading, unusually colored purple eyes, how could we break up this loving family?

I implore you to find it in your hearts, whoever you jurors may be, to not break up this loving family of three!

_By: Penny Walker, Reporter for the London Times_

**Four Months After That**

They tried to settle me into a routine: wake up, eat breakfast, go outside for a while, read, eat lunch, explore the mansion, eat a snack, take a walk outside with Jason and Bruce, eat dinner, sing or just talk, then sleep.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five…" I heard Bruce counting.

I giggled from my hiding spot, no one would find me here. I was hiding under one of the many decorative bushes. He wouldn't look here.

"FE FI FO FUM!" Bruce yelled. "I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A BRITISH GIRL!" I giggled, but covered my mouth so it didn't carry.

He turned away, and I made a break for the base. He turned back and ran at me. He grabbed where I was half a moment before, but I was rolling under his arms. Jason set off a bang and Bruce turned away from me for half a second, and that was enough to get far enough ahead to touch the base.

Jason laughed and ran, but Bruce grabbed him.

**3 Months After That**

I hid in the shadows of the library. Jason and Bruce had been acting very weird when they came out of the library, and I wanted to see what they were hiding.

It probably wasn't my business. Ok, I knew it was none of my business. I was just curious. I couldn't help it.

Bruce and Jason had been gone for about an hour, and they would be getting back soon. I only had to wait. Curiosity killed the cat, I know, but satisfaction brought it back. And I had to see what they were hiding.

Then the bookshelf opened. Ok, yeah, I didn't know that was possible. But it happened right before my eyes. While I was trying to believe my eyes, I missed the first part of the conversation the two other members of my new family was having.

"… Vylot's becoming suspicious of us, Bruce," Jason said. "What do we do?"

"We act like normal. Pretend like we're normal," he said. "Don't worry about it. She'll put it down to us getting used to her."

I had a book with me, so it didn't look too unnatural when I stepped out from my hiding place. "Put what down?" I asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

They both looked extremely guilty. "We weren't going to tell you yet," Bruce said.

"We were going to tell you though," Jason assured me.

"Tell me what?"

"We, I mean, I… it'd be easier to show you," Jason said. He looked up at Bruce, who nodded. He played a few keys on the piano, and the bookshelf opened again. When I hesitated, he smiled warmly and said, "Come on, we're not going to hurt you."

I tightened my grip on my book, gathered my courage, and followed him through the bookcase. We were in a weird elevator, and going down.

My overactive imagination went to work straight away. Thoughts like, 'What if they've got prisoners down here! The mansion looks enough like a castle to have one…' plagued my mind.

What I saw brought all those thoughts to a complete stop. "You're Batman and Robin?" I demanded.

They grinned sheepishly. "We really were going to tell you."

"Just not yet," I nodded. I completely understood. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. And you had me sitting there thinking you were some sort of serial killer!" It was so easy to be relaxed around them.

We all laughed, the tension dissolving. "Vylot," Bruce said, becoming serious again. "You have a choice. You can either become a sidekick for now, and then a superhero, or you can go on like normally."

"Can I think about it?"

"You'd be stupid to not."

**A Week Later**

"_As you see here," _the woman on the screen gestured behind her. _"The Joker has struck once again. __26 people were killed in the blast. Our hearts go out to the families of the dead," _the reporter said. _"This is Glenn Biers signing off." _

I looked at the screen in disbelief. The Joker wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't! … Would he?"

"Jason!" I started yelling, as I ran out of the room. I knew there was only one way to be sure. "Bruce!"

"What is it?" Jason asked, skidding to a stop in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I saw something on the T.V. It said that the Joker blew up a soup kitchen, but… he wouldn't! Not the Joker I know. I've seen the Joker a few times and he… he wouldn't do that!"

"Vy," Jason started.

I cut him off. "He was really nice to me, he wouldn't! He just wouldn't!"

"Vylot," he started. "He's done it before..."

"Why?" I asked, I could tell that my eyes were filling with tears of betrayal.

"Vy, he's sick, twisted! He _kills_ people," Jason said. "Me and Bats, we have to lock him up! If you start up as another sidekick, then you'll have to too."

I put a hard look in my eyes. You can't blow up public places and not be punished. "I'll do it. Tell Bruce that I wanna be another sidekick. But not Robin. You're Robin, I want to be something else."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "We should stick with the bird theme," he suggested."What about Bluebird?"

"No," I said, trying to think.

"Blue Jay?"

"No," I replied.

"Hmm…" he said.

"I got it!" I said."Raven."

"Raven," he said, testing it out, "I like it!"

**Two Weeks Later**

Finally, I got it! My superhero look! It had to be sort of birdish, so the domino mask was flared out with wings on the side and the part over the bridge of my nose was pointed like a beak. There was a pair of black tight pants, a grey long sleeved, tight shirt, and a black cape that could stiffen and look like wings so I could fly. On the grey shirt there was a raven flying and about to catch an 'R' on the front. Raven.

I showed my drawing to Bruce, and he nodded in approval and said he would get right on it.

My training had been going well. It helped that I was already flexible and decently strong from the chores that the Dursleys had me do.

They told me to fight, and I used every advantage I had because I wasn't as strong as the two others. I didn't want to be a weak link in the chain. I would fight just as well as Jason. I wanted to. I needed to. I couldn't get on the team only to have them save me all the time. It wouldn't be right.

Jason liked the look, but joked good naturedly that he would be the only one in our group with any color in his costume. I joked back I'd rather be colorless than look like a Christmas decoration.

I used my surroundings and my flexibility to help me win, and it was helping me a lot. But Jason and Bruce were still better than me. I had to keep training. They said that I was doing great, and it was only because they had trained a lot more than I had. But I didn't care, I had to make sure that they knew I was good enough.

I could almost win against Jason, but I hadn't yet. He said I gave him a good fight. He said I fought like the Joker, using everything I had to my advantage.

Then one day, I beat him. It took a long time, but I did beat him. Then Bruce said that we should start teaming up against him. That way we could work together and would have a better chance of winning a fight.

At first, Jason and I just rushed him, but he beat us within seconds as we hindered more than helped each other. After that we got smart, sat down and had a long talk about our fighting styles. We then moved up to dummies, using every bit of our free time to learn how the other fought and try to incorporate their fighting into our own. Jason and I grew closer in that time.

When we fought Bruce again, we were ready. This time, we were confident we could take him. And we did.

That night, I went on my first mission. It wasn't big, just patrolling, and I did get a little excitement when we found a man beating up a woman. I dropped down behind him and kicked the back of his head, disorienting him.

"There's a new face in town!" I said as I stuck a fast acting sedative into his neck. A microphone distorted my voice just enough to be unrecognizable. "And her name's Raven."

The woman thanked me as Batsy and Robin dropped beside me. "Save some for us why don't you Raven?"

"Sorry, Robin," I apologized sheepishly. "You took too long."

He stuck his tongue out at me and we continued searching for trouble, we didn't get any more. But when we did get home I was exhausted. Jason and I had been sleeping in the same bed because he kept the nightmares away, so we both went right to sleep.

**The Rest Of The Year**

I settled into to the new regime. By day I would go around and act normal, even go to a press conference or two to satisfy the public's rabid need for information on me and the others.

I asked Bruce to sign me up for dance, and that's where I met Tess.

Tess, well, how do I describe her? She's got brown hair, grey eyes, and a snub nose that accented her catlike features. It looked good on her. We were in a contemporary dance studio called Step It Up. Our teacher, Miss Zoe, didn't teach us to be backup dancers, she taught us to be main dancers. She didn't want us to fade into the background.

We each had our own style of dance, and mine was acro. Bruce admitted that he thought that I wouldn't like it and hoped I would quit, but he grudgingly bought me the shoes and dutifully came to every dance class.

Tess and I got really good. Acro was our thing. Pretty soon, she started teaching us acro moves that we could do together. There were so many things that we could eventually do, the double back walkover, the double cartwheel, the double plange, and the vault summersault were just a few that she taught us.

Miss Zoe spent more and more time on us, but she made sure we never got big heads.

All in all, life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

I got better at street fighting because of my nightly outings as Raven. I gained quite a reputation as girl that sided with Batman, but fought like the Joker.

The Joker wasn't happy. He didn't like that Batman found a new sidekick, but he did like the way that I fought. Every single time my side met with his, he tried to get me to side with him by saying the same thing.

"Come on, honey! You fight like me, you belong by my side!"

I wouldn't reply. Batsy would get a little offended."She won't be anywhere near you!"

"It's up to Raven here!" Joker would reply.

I would grab Bat around his waist. "I'm with him," I'd say.

During that year, I started to find it strange that Bruce didn't try to get Harry also. The thought just kept growing inside me until one day I just blurted it out.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you only adopt me? Why not Harry? Is it something about me? Or did you just want me because of what I can do?"

He put the newspaper that he was reading down. "Vylot, I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok?" I nodded. "The only reason that I didn't fight for Harry as well is because I found out where he lived and I peeked in on him about a month after he was rescued. Harry loves his new parents, and I couldn't take him away from them. And hon, I kept you because you're you, not because of anything you can do."

I grinned at him, my uneasy thoughts settled for now."Thanks."

"You didn't really think that I only adopted you because of your powers, did you?"

"Well… kind of?" I said.

He pulled me into a hug. "Vylot. Honey, listen to me. Whatever that man did to you, what he said to you, it was a lie! There's no truth to it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed of my thoughts about Bruce. I knew there was a reason. I knew that there was no way that he had done any of the things I thought he did.

"You're welcome,"he said. There was a pause and I pulled away. "Will you tell me what he did to you?"

I could feel my feet grow cold and my insides turn to ice. The sense of security I had gained vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Vylot?" he asked.

"I can't tell you,"I said, before my mind had time to catch up to me. "I-I-I mean, um..."

He cut me off, "Vy, honey, if you don't tell me I'll never be able to help you. You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to."

"N-no. It's ok. You have to know," I agreed with him. I took a deep breath.

"Wait," Bruce said."Let me get out a tape recorder."

"Why?"

"For the trial." I nodded and he pulled it out and turned it on. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "My parents, they died when I was 4 months old, and Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister. They didn't want us, they made that clear from the start. They only liked the monthly checks they got in the mail. Ten thousand a month, they spent no more than 20 dollars on us, and they called us a burden." I laughed bitterly. "They…they burned me. Harry too, but not as much. But they burned cigarettes into my shoulder. They'd make us drink or eat awful stuff. They'd hit us, kick us, whip us, cut us, scratch us…anything they could do to us. And it hurt. They'd starve us too. Sometimes, they'd give us little bites of pizza or Chinese food that they got while we hadn't eaten for days, or they'd throw a little into the cupboard and watch me and Harry fight for it. They'd make us eat huge meals after they starved us and we'd be puking for hours. Food was a weapon. Not so much thirst as hunger. He'd starve us. Sometimes, a-after he would whip us… he'd pour his booze on the cuts." I was starting to get a weird, detached feeling. I could tell them anything and uncle wouldn't hurt me for it. Nobody could hurt me if I just stayed here. "He said that we deserved the beatings." My voice had turned flat. "Even when we didn't do anything. It wasn't hard to believe it. He said we were worthless. He didn't want us to go anywhere. He didn't want us to be anything but miserable. He called us names. And he… he used to bite me. He hasn't for a while… but…" I sighed. "He did other things."

"Honey, Vylot, I'm so sorry. I never knew," Jason said. He came out from behind a bookshelf. Reality came crashing back into me. My breath left in a huge gust and I turned and ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I wanted to disappear. Nobody was supposed to know those things. Especially not Jason. Jason wasn't supposed to know.

I watched myself pop out the screen of the window in the top floor through tear filled eyes. Then I climbed out the window and onto the roof. I quickly pulled out a cell phone that Bruce had gotten me and dialed the number that Tess had given me.

"Hey, who's this?"

I sniffled and said in an emotion riddled voice, "Tess, it's me."

"Oh my gosh, Vylot! What's wrong?"

"Tess I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. Can I meet you outside the dance studio in a few minutes?"

"Sure? Like, five minutes?"

I sniffled. "Yeah. And Tess."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem girlie." I closed my phone.

Over the past year I had been practicing my powers. I'd been able to get things to come to me, teleport, and turn invisible. Tess didn't know. I'd decided to tell her everything. Two people already knew. Tess couldn't hurt anybody.

I wiped off my face and sniffled again. Tess'll make it all ok.

I concentrated on the studio and felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and felt like I was falling, then I felt my feet hit the ground and I was beside my dance studio. Thankfully, no one was around to see me land.

I walked around the corner and saw Tess getting out of the car. I felt my tears run down my face.

Tess pulled me into a hug and held me. "Shh, shh, honey. It's ok. Let's go somewhere more private. There's a park just through here where there's a really secret spot. Let's go there, ok? then nobody will be able to eavesdrop."

I nodded and she led me through two alleys, over a fence, and into a place of Gotham that seemed so quiet and distant I didn't think it was possible.

It was a park, sure. But this park was different. It was like a forest, and Tess led me to the deepest part.

"Alright, now no one will be listening," she said. "What's wrong? Has Bruce been hurting you?"

I sniffled. "No, it wasn't Bruce."

"_Jason _did this to you?"

"No," I replied, knowing that she didn't know the full story. "I was adopted by them."

"You were adopted?"she asked. "Was it your old guardians?"She was a sharp one.

"Yes," I sobbed. "I was telling Bruce and Jason was listening behind a bookshelf! He wasn't supposed to know!"

"Aww, honey, why don't you want him to know?"

"Because he'll see me a weak little orphan who can't take a hit."

"No he won't!" she said. "Jason won't see it like that!" She has met Jason before when he came to one of the dance classes, and they hit it off.

"Yes he will! He does," I said sullenly. "He… he'll hate me."I knew that he would. Uncle Vernon said that's what would happen. When kids find out that I'm not strong enough to take a couple hits they'll want nothing more to do with me.

"No he won't!" Tess said. "Judging by what Jason said about you when you first came, and by the scars I've seen, it was more than a hit. "Vylot, you went through _hell_."

I scratched at the side of my neck, not having anything to dispute that.

She sighed and said, "You'll feel better after a little workout. Up for a quick acro competition?"

I grinned a little and nodded. We stretched and both started doing acro tricks. We were both pretty good. We did backbends, splits, aerials, layouts, cartwheels, pikes, tucks, walkovers, elbow stands, chest stands, handsprings, handstands, walking on our hands, kip ups, roundoffs, and Valdezes. We even did a few two person moves such as double back walkovers, double cartwheels, double planges, lawnmowers, pitch tucks, swizzles, and vault somersaults.

After the workout I was definitely feeling better. Tess knew how to make me smile.

We walked back to the dance studio, it took about ten minutes. Miss Zoe was walking back into the studio from her lunch break.

"Hey, girls!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Vylot was feeling down and she asked me to meet her here,"Tess said.

"Can I use your phone?" I chimed in. "Bruce doesn't know where I am. I got mad and took off."

"He's very worried about you," she said. "When they couldn't find you they called me. You've been gone for about an hour."

I could feel my eyes widen and took on a defensive posture. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's not mad," she said. I relaxed. "But he does want you to call him." She held out her cell phone.

I took it out and dialed the number that I had memorized (not that hard with a photographic memory).

"Hello?" a tense voice that I knew said.

"Bruce?"

"Vylot! Where are you?"

"I'm with Miss Zoe at the studio. Can you come pick me up?"

"We're about three minutes away. Just wait. I'll be there."

"… Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No, of course not. You were upset and you ran."

I heard in the background, "Bruce! Slow down! You're going to kill us!"

"I'm going to hang up now so I can get there faster, ok honey?"

"Don't wreck," I said.

"Let me talk to her!" I could hear Jason say.

"You'll talk to her in a second, we're…!"

Bruce hung up and I closed the phone and handed it back to Miss Zoe. "By the way, Vylot and Tess, I was going to call you when I got in, but since you're here already, I'll tell you when your parents get here."

"Tell us what?"

"It's a surprise!"

She handed the phone to Tess and she went off to call her parents.

Just then the Lamborghini pulled up and the doors opened (upward! I could never get over that). Bruce jumped out of the driver's seat and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

He set me down and not a half second later Jason pulled me into another hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's ok," he replied. "It was my fault. I felt horrible about it when you ran off." He pulled back and checked my face for any new injuries. "You're not hurt? What happened to you?"

"I met Tess here and we went into the park," I said. "We were doing acro."

"Speaking of dance," Miss Zoe cut in. "You two are amazing. You've been dancing for only a year, and I think you're almost ready for my competition team."

"Almost?"

"Yes, we're competing in Richmond, Virginia in a week, and I'm going to have you two learn the dance with the rest of my competition team, but you will not perform yet. You'll be the backup in case one of my dancers gets sick or hurt, ok? But if you do well enough like this, then I'll let you join the competition team. In three weeks, I'm giving you two a duet for that competition. It's in Florida."

And that was how I met my competition team. The rest of the year was nothing noteworthy other than me going off to school. I was tested and I got put up with Jason. Life was perfect for me.


	11. Chapter 11

School was boring. I realized that a long time ago. But it was definitely not like my old school where I never got to see my brother. Me and Jason were in the same class, so it wasn't as bad as it could be.

Joker finally gave up on trying to get me to his side. He knew that I was loyal only to two supers. So, he kept trying to kidnap me (as in Vylot me, not Raven me) instead. It was fun! 'Kidnapping' for the Joker means, 'inviting this person for a sleepover.' We ate popcorn and watched movies, and had giant pillow fights. And Bat always brought me home.

Dance was going really well. Me and Tess were put on the competition team because we won our age division in Miami.

Going out as Raven became more of a habit than a chore. Protecting the innocents from the agents of chaos, ahem the Joker family, was just what I did.

The competition team was a group of three other girls and two boys (all at least eleven but no older than 16) and they were really nice. Since me and Tess were only 9, we were younger than all of them, but they didn't mind.

Their names were Faith, Samantha, Hannah, Jordon, and Anthony. We learned a new dance every two weeks and competed in competitions all around the country. We got really close.

School was easy for me. I didn't study. I just did the work, and helped Jason. I was in his (and Hannah's) class.

Then the letters came.

Now, these weren't just ordinary letters. One was carried by an owl, a very tired looking owl at that. The other one just appeared in front of my cup of orange juice.

"What's that?"

"School acceptation letters."

One of them was from a place called Hogwarts. It was just the bare essentials. I stared at it for a few seconds before I handed it to Jason. "I don't like this one."

"It doesn't look very detailed, does it?"

I shook my head as I picked up the other one and slit the envelope. This one was much well… more. It was a complete brochure of the school grounds, a date for an open house, directions to the place where we would be taken to get to the school, and directions to the place where we could get all of this stuff. Of course there was a letter and a supply list too.

"Dear Miss Wayne,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the elite Treleau Academy for the Magically Gifted. Only the most magically gifted in the entire world are accepted here. We implore you to hear us out.

You, along with four other ten year olds, have been accepted into our school. Here, unlike most other schools, there is absolutely no prejudice or bullying. We have picked you not only based off of magical skill, but also by your attitudes. If we have somehow misjudged and you are a bully, you will be expelled.

For your parents, we will send weekly reports on you, who your friends are, how you are doing in your classes, and if you're happy. We will also provide each student with a set of mirrors, one for their family and one to keep. This way you will be able to contact your family in any free time you have.

In each year, the students will pick an extracurricular activity. We have given a few examples.

-Dance

-Gymnastics

-Equestrian Studies

-Band (any type of band that you want)

-Lacrosse

-Swimming

- Soccer

-Animal Rescue (Veterinary Services)

-Junior ROTC

-Drill Team

-Skateboarding Club

And any others you think up will be accepted. Please let us know if you are accepting by placing the sheet of paper with "Yes, I am accepting" or "No, I am not accepting" with a drop of your blood and your signature on the side that you want.

Miss Vylot, please extend my regards to your father and your brother, Jason.

Thank you for your consideration,

Headmaster Nicholas Cage"

"I want to go to this one."

And just then about seven more letters came in various ways.

I quickly scanned them all. Salem Institute, Beaubattons, Durmstrang, Yin Yang, Fujioka, Clover, and Ackley… none seemed as good as Treleau.

"I don't want to go to any of these. They seem cold and extremely formal, and they say we can only _owl _our family, which, with some overseas schools, could take weeks, or even months!"

"You mean that I wouldn't be able to talk to you for an eternity!"

"Only if I went to those schools, Jacy," I replied. "Don't worry. I'm accepting Treleau."

"What?"

I passed him the letter.

He scanned it and then handed it to Bruce. The other letters circulated back to me. I quickly finished eating and went into the library to pen out appropriate letters to the appropriate schools.

"Dear Mrs./Mr. (insert name here) {except I actually put the name}

I regret to inform you that I have to decline the invitation to your school. I have been accepted to a school more suited to my needs. I have decided that this school would benefit me the most. For my own protection, I have decided to not reveal the name or location of this school.

This school allows us to maintain a close family relationship. My family is extremely close, and I have decided to contact them every night with the mirror that they provide every student.

Besides these points, I saw that you had addressed the letter to a 'Vylot Potter'. I am displeased at this fact. Vylot Potter is a name that I once used, that is correct, but within the last few years I have only been known as by a different name. Since you obviously only want me for my blood relations, and have had no desire to check up on me, I see no reason to attend your school. The school I am attending cares more about me than my family.

Vylot Wayne."

I quickly penned out another letter, this one to Treleau.

"Dear Mr. Nicholas Cage,

Thank you for the delightfully informative letter. I have gotten eight other letters from various schools, but am waiting to decline the invitation until after the day of orientation to your school.

Please excuse my abruptness, but I have an errand to run with Father and Jason. I look forward to meeting you on the day of orientation.

Miss Vylot Wayne" I slipped the paper, "Yes, I am accepting" with some of my blood on it into the envelope, sealed it, and sent it back with a blast of my own power.

I really did have an errand to run. Bruce wanted me to go with him to a fundraiser event.

On the day of orientation for Treleau, I was dressed in a pair of nice skinny jeans (not the ones that look painted on, yuck!) and a grey shirt with Mitsukuni Haninozuka from the anime show Ouran High School Host Club wagging his finger and one of his awesome quotes, "Messing with my friends is a no-no!" on it. He was holding his super-cute bunny, Usa-Chan.

I had my black hair pulled into a pony tail with my bangs hanging down around my face. My purple eyes peered from my slim face. The sights and sounds of Harvey Dent Memorial Park assaulted my senses. It was here where I told Elf about my abuse.

"We're supposed to meet your school representative here?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "Yup! Her name was Ms. Victoria Bone."

Just then (exactly 10:00) an African American teenaged girl dressed in jeans and a white cami under an open red flannel shirt walked up to us.

"I assume you are Vylot, Jason, and Bruce Wayne?" she asked.

I grinned at her. "Yes, I'm Vylot."

"May I see your application letter for Treleau?"

"Of course," I said. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Here you go."

She scanned over it and suddenly grinned. "Now that that business is over, I'm Victoria Bone, 8th year Treleau student. I'm here to show you to the school. If you could step close to me?"

We all did, and quickly a purple and black aura surrounded us.

"Don't be afraid," she said. "This is how we get to Treleau."

I grinned. "This is so cool!"

"I know right! But Treleau is so much better."

A second later we felt like we were spinning… then we stopped. It wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Treleau," she said, turning around to face the school.

The school… alright, take the most elegant manor house you can think of, then multiply that elegance by ten, and make it ten times as big and you might come close to Treleau. It was enchanting. There were elegant arches, beautiful spiraling towers, and charming large windows.

"There's a big library, right?"

Victoria laughed, but not meanly. "Of course there is!"

Just then other students started appearing in various ways. I saw one that caught my eye.

"TESS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs running to her and flinging myself at the taller girl. "I didn't know you were a witch and that you got into my school! You just said that you would be going to a private academy! This is GREAT!"

She laughed. "I know! I can't believe it either. It's perfect for us!"

"Uhmmm…" one of the boys started. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Tess is my best friend from back home in Gotham!"

"You lived in Gotham? Like with the Joker?"

"Mhmm," I said. "He once kidnapped me for a sleepover with his niece, Elf. They were nice." I grinned. "We had the biggest pillow fight ever! And Batman brought me back to Bruce in the morning."

"Really? He didn't hurt you?" another one of the three boys asked.

"No way! Elf liked me too much. He acted like a giant teddy bear!"

They all sent disbelieving looks my way. "No way. He kills people for fun."

Tess laughed. "It's true! I've been kidnapped for Elf before too!"

"The newspapers exaggerate!" I said. "I'm serious! There's no way he would hurt us!"

"He kills people _for fun_. He can't have done that."

"Except Elf wanted some friends, so the Joker chose me and Tess. Nobody else though. She was a bit lonely."

The others looked at us like we were crazy. I pulled out my phone and showed them a couple pictures of me and Elf. The crazy girl had me doing a handstand on her hands, and she was standing straight up with her arms up in the air. My hair was standing straight up and we were both laughing. Another picture we took from above and we both stuck our tongues out and we were pulling down our bottom eyelids. There were more and I let them look through it.

"Wow. You were telling the truth. I'm Adam Michaels, male dancer extraordinaire!" he struck a pose and we all laughed.

"We're Vylot Wayne!" "And Tess Napier!" "Female Dancers of the Most Elite Sort!" "From Step It Up Dance Studio!" Adam smiled at us.

"You're dancers too?"

"Yeah! We thought we were the only ones here!" I said.

Tess grinned. "We're glad to see another dancer. We should dance together sometime!"

"That would be awesome! What are you going to pick as the extracurricular activity?"

"Dance," Tess and I said at the same time. Tess continued with, "What about you?"

"Same! What's your favorite type of dancing?"

"Contemporary acro!" we both said at the same time. "What type do you like?" I asked.

"I like lyrical," he said. We looked back at the two others, a boy and a girl.

I walked over to the boy while Tess went to the girl and we put out our hands. "I'm Vylot Wayne, since we're going to be in the same school and classes for a long time if we all go here, I think it would be a great idea to get to know each other early so we don't have any awkwardness," I said to the boy.

"Jared Temple," he said. "I'm sort of a songwriter/singer." He grinned crookedly.

"I'm a dancer!" I said, "So're Tess and Adam, the two others." Adam had gone with Tess to talk to the girl. "So what're you going to put in for the extracurricular activity? Me, Tess, and Adam are doing Dance!"

"I was hoping to do a band, but now that I think about it, dance seems pretty cool!"

"So will you put dance too?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. It'd be cool to learn something new."

I grinned. "Cool! Come on, let's go over to the others!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the others. "Hey everyone, this is Jared Temple! …" And that was the start of an amazing five way friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day to go to Treleau, and I was all packed. We had gone to Gwaltney Alley and gotten all of my supplies, plus a pet. It was a beautiful wolf, a shadow wolf, the rarest type. She was completely black, and she had my violet eyes and she had a connection to me. The shopkeeper said that we had a Familiar Bond, which meant that she would be my Animagus form, or more accurately, if someone saw me in my Animagus form and her right next to me, they'd assume we're twins. We also are able to speak to each other, she's much smarter than she was before, and I've gained a small ability for shadows.

I looked around the mansion again, sad that I was leaving it for nine months. Jason ran down the stairs and jumped on me, knocking me down.

"VYLOT! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" he yelled. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I laughed. "I'll mirror you tonight, ok? AND you can text me."

He sniffed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. You're going to keep Gotham safe, right?"

"Of course!"

I laughed, then the doorbell rang. "Hello? Vylot Wayne? It's Victoria!"

"COMING!" I yelled. "Jason, get off of me!"

"NO!" he said. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Bruce! Can you get the door?" I yelled. "Jason won't let me go!"

Bruce laughed and I heard him talking to Victoria

"Jason, if you don't get off me right now, I'm going to kick your butt from here to next week!"

He got up and pulled me up. "So you're really leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry! I'll see you as soon as they let out for break! Plus I'mma mirror you every night," I said. "No need to worry, dear brother of mine!"

"Alright. Alright, fine! But I will be checking on you. Every. Night," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, my ride's here," I said. "I gotta go Jason!"

He gave me one last hug. "Don't do anything too stupid."

I laughed. "You know me. I'm not the one that does the stupid things!"

"Yeah, that's me. I know."

I ran out to meet Victoria. "Hi Victoria!"

"Hi kid! Ready to go to Treleau?"

"Of course! I'm ready to see Tess again!"

She looked confused for a few seconds. "Tess? Is that one of the other firsties?"

"Firsties?"

"First years," she said. "Us older kids call you guys firsties, don't get offended, please! It's a term of endearment!"

"Nahh, it's cool! I'd just never heard the word before!"

"Awesome," she said. "We're going to do the same kind of teleportation, ok?"

"Alright," I said. The purple surrounded us again, then we were standing before Treleau's massive entrance gates. I felt like it was welcoming me. I was compelled to say, "This feels good. Like… it, it feels like home."

"It's the magic," she told me. "It's accepting you. If you don't feel that, it's a bad thing. It means that your heart's rotten then you have to leave."

"Oh…" I saw a flash of green on my right side and looked over. "TESS!"

"VY!" she yelled. I jumped at her and she caught me. "I missed you."

"It's only been like a week," the boy who had brought her said.

We both shook our heads. "Nu-uh," I said. "I saw her two days ago. But my family's kept me too busy for me to see her after then."

"We usually see each other every day at dance, and we're like sisters because our parents would take turns with weekend-long sleepovers," I said. "And Tess always comes on vacations with my family, and I go on vacations with hers!"

"And people even say we look a little alike," she said. We both grinned and said, "SEE!" And we both knew we looked alike, aside from the hair and eye colors.

"Wow," Victoria said. "I never really noticed. But you guys do look alike."

"So we really could be sisters," Tess finished.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Like I said before, the inside of the mansion was huge, but still somehow maintained a welcoming air. Tess wasn't intimidated though, she was used to my mansion, but this one was bigger.

There was a screen everyone was standing around. Victoria pulled us to the front of the crowd, and we saw what was posted.

**Teachers and Activities for Each Class **

Year 1. Dance **TEACHER**(s) Victor and Angel

Year 2. Singing **TEACHER** Ron Anderson and Adam Lambert

Year 3. Tattoo Artistry **TEACHER **Oliver Peck

Year 4. Modeling/Makeup& Hairstyle & Wardrobe/Photographing Models **TEACHER**(s) Tyra Banks, Nigel Barker, and Kandee Johnson

Year 5. Fencing **TEACHER** Sada Jacobson

Year 6. 3D Street Art **TEACHER **Kurt Wenner

Year 7. Special Effects /Acting/Directing **TEACHER**(s) Ve Neill, Natalie Portman, and Matthew Gray Gubler

Year 8. Archery **TEACHER **Victor Ruban

I smiled at Tess and we both high-fived each other and yelled. "YES!"

"This screen is just for the First Years. The rest of us know what our extracurricular activities are and who our teachers are," the boy who had brought Tess told us. "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Suji Kyo, ah, Kyo Suji."

"I'm Vylot Wayne," I said. "And this is my twin/bestie Tess Napier."

She laughed. "Twinsie, I can introduce myself!"

"I know, but I'm the more talkative twin," I said. We both laughed, because we're both pretty talkative. "And you're sure that you're ok with leaving Uncle John and all?"

"Yeah," she said. "You ok with leaving Uncle Bruce and Jay-Jay and Alfred?"

"Yeah," I said. "We'll be able to mirror them later!"

The school was great. I was able to mirror Jay-Jay, Uncle John, Bruce, Alfred, and the others every night. The work was hard, we learned the basics of magic this year, and it was hard, but we were all able to keep up with the workload.

The first night, we stayed up pretty late to get to know each other a little better. We were all like cousins by the end of the week.

In no time, it was Halloween. Our transfiguration teacher taught us how to transfigure pencils into costumes. Tess and I decided to go as Siamese twins from a circus, joined at the head. We'd use a potion to join our heads (after we did our hair).

At Christmas, most of the students went home, and Bruce invited Tess and her dad, John Napier, (my Uncle John) to spend all of Christmas Eve with us. They accepted and we had the best time.

Bruce hadn't invited anyone else, and when Uncle John and Tess got there, we put our gifts under the tree. I had gotten everyone something different. For Uncle John, I got a squirt-y flower that he could clip on the pocket of his suit. For Tess, I got her a C.D. of her favorite band, Nickelback, that I knew she didn't have yet because it wasn't on sale yet (yay for money that can get you anything!). For Jason I got a . For Alfred I got a blue tie. And for Bruce I got a picture of all of us, with him smiling for once and the rest of us laughing or sticking our tongues out or something. PLUS it was a moving picture, but if you tapped the frame it became a still shot. Of course, they were a bit irritable afterwards, the people in the picture I mean.

But pretty soon we had to go back to school. We made and took the animagus potion, and my form was a shadow phoenix with a purple streak running down my back. Our potions master said that meant that I had suffered, but the purple streak meant that I was healing and powerful enough to overcome it. And I guess it was true. Except for the power part. I don't know about that.

Tess's form was a purple and green dragon. It was beautiful. Our potions master said that her form meant that she was extremely mischievous, and powerful. And that was true too.

We were the only two with magical forms. They also said we would have two anamagi forms. And we'd have to take another potion to figure them out.

Dance was going really well. The two who had never danced before took to it like fish in water. We went over the basics for the first six weeks, but me and the other two dancers did it with a good attitude. After Victor and Angel (they had ordered us to call them by their first names) saw that me and Tess and Adam were real dancers, they brought us up to another training level, while they continued teaching the others the basics.

They told us that they had closed their dance studio when the school had offered them a job. They had gotten tired of the moms of the dancers, but they did love their dancers. And they considered us, all of us, their dancers.

They became our mentors, our favorite teachers, and they brought us to competitions, (of course, we teleported there so that we could get back in time for our lessons the next day.)

All in all, life was good.

**Ahh you thought I had forgotten you… BUT I DIDN'T! Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Summer was great. Bruce gave me permission to invite Tess to London for our vacation. We saw Big Ben, rode the London Eye, went SHOPPING, and met some amazing dancers who taught us a few moves.

When the school year started, I was psyched. I loved Treleau and the first years looked so cute! There was one who reminded me of Harry, a cute little shy kid who wore glasses named Jason Tsui.

I wondered how Harry was doing. If he still wore glasses, how he took the news of the Dursleys, what he looked like, how he wore his hair, if he played sports or not, if he did well in school… I didn't know a thing about him.

I couldn't believe that it had been four years! I was eleven and a year into my magical training! I had an amazing family, and the people that were like family to me were awesome! I had an awesome life! I could dance! I had 39 siblings in school! (The entire school was like a family). I had been included in the group that sang once or twice when they needed an extra girl (there were two girls and three boys in that year). The tattoo artist group gave us all henna tattoos of our animagus forms.

In second year, Tess and I took the second potion and found our second forms, our non-magical animagus. Mine was a shadow wolf and hers was a hyena. She seemed to think it funny that hers was a hyena. She decided to call it Tequila. I don't know why. And she called her dragon Loki, like the Norse god of pranks. But it got me thinking that I should name my animagus.

I went through the usual names, but really, what do you name a shadow phoenix? I read up a bit on them. It said that to become a shadow phoenix a phoenix must have escaped death multiple times, died, and then have been brought back to life. I guess it happened when I was seven and my heart stopped after Vernon beat me to a pulp. I decided to call my phoenix Jynx, like a trick, because I've tricked death. For my wolf I decided on Artemis, because Tess wanted me to choose a god or a goddess for one of my animagus forms. They seemed oddly fitting.

We'd started learning to transform by meditating, which is the first step, in September, the first month. By December, we could transform within two minutes, and by February, we could transform in a second.

We learned advanced potion making and charms-work and defense (magical and muggle) and offence (muggle and magical) and transfiguration that year, so the rest of the years we could major in a subject and learn something like wards, or blood magic.

We each had our own battle specialties emerging, mine was defense, and Tess's was offence. Jared specialized in battle potions, and Adam was the best at battle spells (but Tess was a close second), Lena, the other girl in our year, was best at battle transfiguration.

About halfway through the year, they introduced us to the Hazard Area. It was a space where we could practice our attacks. We had heard about the wars that happened so often in the magical world. We were to be the leaders of the magical world. The school was putting out five kids a year that were to pave the way to a new future. And soon I would be one of them.

But I had to finish school first.

This summer we went to the Caribbean. We took Tess and Uncle John again.

Third year we had finished our regular education. We wouldn't forget anything because (with parent permission) we had taken a potion that gave us photographic memories. This year we got to work on wandless magic.

We all got it quickly and then our wands were taken away when we were training in the Hazard Area.

That year we were introduced to Capture the Flag. It was a game that was pretty much a free for all, go read Percy Jackson, take capture the flag from that, and add magic, and you've got our capture the flag.

Dance was going great. We had started to win almost every time that we were put into a competition, which was every other week.

We actually went up against the Abby Lee Dance Company a few times. I had gone right up against a few of the girls in a competition, well, Tess, Adam, and I had, in a trio.

Our trio was about two best friends who were unknowingly dating the same guy, who was two timing them and the big fallout they had, leaving the boy with no one. It was a lyrical with a bunch of difficult moves, such as chains turns and even a swizzle. Besides that, Adam had to kiss each of us.

Those girls did some weird dance that I didn't get called 'Girls in the House'. It got third. Ours got first.

Victor and Angel were thrilled out of their minds. Of course they had heard of Abby's reputation. We, of course, had wanted to get a look at her dancers.

But their dance instructor is horrible! I was coming to wish each team good luck (Tess had tagged along so that I wouldn't have to be alone) and I heard her yelling at all of them about forgetting choreography, and I knocked on the door. The room instantly quieted.

"Hello!" I yelled. "Is everybody decent?" I was wearing my Treleau sweatsuit so that they didn't know what our costumes were. "Nobody's gotten dressed yet, right?"

"No!" I heard someone yell back.

"You don't mind if we come in, right? If you care, we'll leave."

"No, we don't mind!" another voice yelled back.

I opened the door. "Hi, my name's Vylot, with a 'Y' and an 'O'. And this is my best friend Tess," I introduced myself.

"These are Maddie, Brooke, Chloe, Mackenzie, Page, and Nia, our dancers."

I nodded. "I just wanted to say good luck, my school's group decided to do this. So… good luck! And we wanted to give you these." I gave each dancer a white rose. "Thank you for giving us this time." We bowed and quickly left the room.

"That was so weird! Why was the instructor yelling? Positive reinforcement is what helps us remember," Tess said.

"I think that was the Abby Lee Company. Remember them?"

"Yeah, but does she have to yell?"

"I don't know."

The giving of the white rose became ceremonial for us. We had to do it at every competition or else we refused to dance. We wanted it to be a show of good sportsmanship. We had done it so many times that it became routine.

Incidentally, the white rose was the symbol of Treleau.

We saw the Abby Lee Company a few more times, and when they asked why it was always me and Tess who came to them we grinned, saying, "We took all of the dance companies starting with A-K. Our counterparts have J-Z."

Once, Victor came with us because he had heard the place where we were dancing was very mazelike. They had accused us of trying to steal their dancers.

"What?" I asked. "Our dance group has five people and five people only. We're connected to Treleau Academy," (It was well known in the muggle world). "Victor and Angel came to teach us for eight years, and only us. I don't mean to be rude, but we don't want your dancers. We're part of a boarding school."

"Oh," was all they could think to say.

"Please," Victor said. "My dancers are very emotional. I only came so that they wouldn't get lost. They like to give out the white roses, remember? Come on, kids, we have three more dance studios to visit."

Another memorable dance studio was Candy Apples.

They were very… overly nice. Like, they invited us to stay for a few minutes.

"My name is Candy and I run this studio with all of my lovely dancers!" She said.

"I'm Tess and this is my best friend Vylot and we're from Treleau, but we used to be from Step It Up in New York. We still go there during the summer. But at Treleau, we always give every dancer in the competition a white rose as a sign of good sportsmanship."

"I think it's a good idea to make sure things don't get too serious," I said.

"What's your teacher like?" one of the girls asked.

"Teachers," I said. "Victor and Angel are awesome! They make sure we always do our best, but don't get too mad if we don't get first."

We talked for a little while, and I could tell that she wanted us to go to her studio, but I would never leave Angel and Victor, and neither would Tess.

School was going really well. And at the end of the year we got the news.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year, and they have called us to judge. We're going to Hogwarts next year."


	14. Chapter 14

**Uhhh there'll be Japanese in this chappie so this is what it looks like ***Japanese*.

The second that Sadie Klyne, a fifth year who had already learned to flare, dropped me off at home, I ran and hugged Jason.

"Vylot! You're home early!" Jason, now 15, yelled. "What happened? You usually come home at noon!"

"We all came home early because we have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Let's go get Bruce," I said. "I'll tell you in a when we see him, OK?"

We stood up and a half second later I was up in the air. I laughed, "Bruce! Put me down!"

"Ok," I heard an evil tone in his voice. "We'll put you down."

"Bruce," I warned. "You better not be thinking about…" My fears came true when Bruce put me down on the couch and he and Jason started tickling me mercilessly. "N-hahaha! S-stop! Guys! Haha NO! STOP IT! Hahaha!"

Finally they stopped, with me breathing hard. "Guys that wasn't funny!"

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because you were tickling me idiot!" We laughed.

"You told me you had to tell us something?"

"The school's going to go to England for a competition next year."

"What?"

"They just told us before we left," I said. "They had said we were going to that Hogwarts school I didn't like to judge a competition."

"To judge a competition?"

"Yeah, it's called the Tri-Wizard Tournament," I said. "There are three wizards, each from a different school, compete in three different dangerous activities. People from Treleau will not be competing, only judging."

"How are you getting there?"

I smiled. "They're going to be flaring us."

"Flaring?"

"The thing that I do every year to come here," I said. "The older years are taking us, as they always do. We'll keep up with our studies, don't worry."

"Are you sure that you have to go?"

I stared at Jason. "Harry's at Hogwarts." And finally they understood.

Nobody had told us where Harry was living, and there were no files. It was all very secret, and all word of mouth with people even Bruce, Jason, and I couldn't find.

"On to other topics, do you know where Alfred wants us to go this summer?" Alfred always chose where we were going. "He always picks the most random locations."

"He wants us to go to Japan for his niece's wedding."

"Jade? I didn't know that she and Kyo got engaged!" We had gotten really close with Kyo and Jade when they visited last year and we've sent e-mails back and forth ever since.

"Yeah, last month. They sent an e-mail to us, but they wanted you to hear it directly from us," Jason said.

"It's about time! They've been dating for six years!" There were general noises of agreement. "Are we spending all summer there?"

"No, just June and July, August we have free," Jason said. "Hey, are kids in Japan just as annoying as kids in America?"

"I've heard they're a lot more polite," I said. "Less nosy too. Kind of like the kids Treleau, not like those people who go sticking their noses into everything at your school, Jason."

"So Japan," Bruce said. "Vylot, you're invited to be a junior bridesmaid and Jason, you're invited to be a junior groomsman."

"Junior?" Jason asked, a put out.

I laughed at his expression. "A senior one is over 16, Jason. We're 15 and 12, not old enough yet."

"The wedding's in July, you'll be 13 by then."

"Only barely! I'll be so OLD!" I said, sighing. "I'll be a teenager."

"Only physically, mentally you're still a four year old, princess," Bruce said.

"Don't call me princess!"

"Fine… Princess!"

He laughed as he ran out of the room and I chased him out of the room yelling, "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"

Three days later we were on a first class flight to Japan. Jade met us at the airport yelling, "Bruce! Jason! Vylot! Uncle Alfred!"

I had learned Japanese when I was eleven (when I deemed manga totally awesome [I still think that] and decided I wanted to learn it so I could talk better with Kyo). Evidently I was our official translator. *Hello, Jaide-san!* I said. *Kyo-kun! I didn't see you there!*

I was scooped up into a big hug. *Vy-chan!* Kyo said. *I missed you!* Kyo and I were the closest.

Jade was saying hi to Jason and Bruce while that was going on. Kyo was using me as an armrest. He pulled out a pack of gum and handed a piece to me. Then he got his own piece. "Hello, Jason-kun," he said in heavily accented English. "You… are well?" He had been relying on a translator before.

*Very good, Kyo-kun!*

*I decided if an eleven year old girl could learn Japanese, I could learn English.*

Jade smiled at me, *You're a real inspiration to him!*

I laughed, *Please, I'm a thirteen year old girl.*

*Don't underestimate yourself,* she laughed. *You're great! You're already further ahead in your studies than most children ever get!*

"Should we talk in English?" I said slowly so that Kyo could understand. He really seemed to be trying to form an answer.

"Yes… that… would be… helping?"

"Helpful," I said. "That would be helpful."

*English is confusing!* he said.

*Practice, you'll get better!* then I repeated myself in English. *You say English is confusing like, "English is confusing!"*

"We have no clue what you're saying!" Jason said, too quickly for Kyo, who looked lost.

"Neither does Kyo," I said slowly, "Talk slower!" *He said that he doesn't know what we're saying. Doesn't he get that it goes the other way too?*

*He's not that slow! Just forgetful,* Kyo smiled.

I snorted. *No wonder Jade loves you! You're too nice!* I repeated it in English.

*So you keep telling me.* "Ah… I… am being sorry… for speaking in Nihongo."

"He means Japanese," I filled in.

"Yes… Jap-an-ese," he said, enunciating each syllable. "But my English is… no good."

"He's doing good for six months, right?"

"Really good!" I said. *You're doing great Kyo!* He smiled at my praise.

"Thanks you," he said. The rest of us chuckled good-naturedly. "Is that… not right."

Jade and Kyo chose a combination of a western wedding and a Shinto wedding, called a contemporary Japanese wedding. Jade would take us all to a beauty parlor, and it would be the shop's job to dress us all in formal Japanese clothes, but the bride has several outfits to wear for the day. Jade has five picked out for this ceremony, and she has to arrive two hours early to get ready. I'm going with her for moral support. Her outfit is made up of a really pretty kimono, heavy make-up, a wig, and a head covering. Kyo's going to arrive with the rest of them an hour later.

Then, Jade and Kyo are going to split up to sit with their close relatives (Bruce, Jason, and I are included in this because Jade's known Bruce since she was about four and he was twelve and because I'm REALLY close to Kyo).

And then we're going to go to a photo studio so they can take pictures for a while. After that we're going to go to a Shinto shrine inside the hotel where everything else is going to happen. Then A Shinto priest will conduct the ceremony and they're going to give each other cups of sake, which is also known as san-san-ku-do. It's alcohol. Next comes the rings and vows, but only the people who attend the religious ceremony can watch. The others have to watch on screens in the lobby.

Then they're the reception, and that's all of their friends, the rest of their family, and their colleagues. That will last two hours and has a dramatic entrance by Kyo and Jade where there'll be special effects and speeches and other performances.

Jade's going to get a lot of attention because she'll change three times, and Kyo will join her whenever she comes in. Then the Master of Ceremonies will make a speech which will be really formal and then Kyo and Jade will do the cake cutting then ceremonial first dance as husband and wife.

Then comes the toast, and we can relax, eat, and drink. There'll be a few more speeches. And Jade will change again, but this time Kyo will have to change into a tux. And at the end of the night, Kyo and Jade will wear western wedding clothes.

Then they'll do the candle service, both will have a long, unlit candle, which will be lit from the table where their parents are seated. Next, they'll walk around the room in a circle and light the candles placed on our (the guest's) tables. Once all the candles are lit, they will return to their table where they will light what is called the Memorial Candle.

By the time the candle service is done the two hours restriction will have expired. The remaining few minutes will include short speeches, songs, dances, etc. When the reception ends a flower presentation ceremony will take place, which is where Kyo and Jade will present their parents (well, in Jade's case, Alfred because he raised her) with a gift of flowers to display appreciation for their parents raising them to the people they are today. At this point, the reception will end with quick flashes and farewells.

It went exactly as planned. Kyo and Jade went to the private island Bruce had given them for the honey moon (the house on it was from Jason and me). And they didn't come back for a month! That month we spent with Kyo's family on a cruise on one of their yachts.

I got really close with this one girl, Kagura. She was my age, and we had a lot of fun together, pranking people and generally having a good time! But soon, it was time to leave. Gotham needed us back. We had some amateur wanna-be's patrolling the streets, keeping people safe, but Gotham needed us back.

When we got back, we fought criminals for a while, until it was time for me to go back to school.

Hogwarts, no Harry, was waiting for me.

**SORRY GUYS! My computer's been giving me a lot of trouble! I thought I posted this chapter a while ago but it must not have posted! :P It should be fixed now. Please tell me if you have any more trouble! I'll do my best to fix it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Summer was over and it was back to Treleau. The firsties looked so cute!

They taught us to flare during the first week, and it took a little while for us to get it, but eventually we did!

Each flare was different, in some way. Mine was a dark purple that spread out like paint splatters. It was beautiful in the same way that my Animagus forms were.

Tess's was awesome too! It was a solid tube that extended up as far as the eye could see and had green and purple swirls up the sides.

Life was pretty dang good.

And then we were informed that we were to get to Hogwarts by the train that all of the regular students used. They had added twelve more compartments. We were going to get there at 10:15 sharp so we could claim our compartments.

That caused an uproar.

The main arguments were, "Why can't we just flare there? Flares can break through the wards." And "Why can't we just go when the two other schools? They're coming in two months later."

And the answer was, "The headmaster wants us to come earlier. He didn't tell us why."

Our elective teachers had opted to come with us, so Victor and Angel would be there to support us. Most of the other years had their elective teachers too, but the fifth year's singing coach, Ron Anderson, was tied up with a family tragedy, so Adam Lambert was the only teacher able to come for that year. And the headmaster was coming too.

And so, on September 1st, (we always started school the third week of August) at 10:15 (so other people would be there and we would impress them) we flared to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾.

It was impressive, if I do say so myself. Fourteen adults and twenty-four children, the older fifteen of the children carrying another child, appearing with a random colorful display was quite a sight.

… Too bad we only scared an old bum who mumbled about the effects of magic mushrooms.

"Hey! Headmaster Cage! Don't the British know that it's rude to arrive right on time or later than the scheduled time? An hour is reasonable," a seventh year said. American wizard society had quite strict social regulations.

"They're not American," I said. "British wizards are very rude."

"And you would know this?" the same seventh year asked.

I smirked. "Yeah, I would! I went to visit some British wizards on a social trip with Bruce. They arrived almost thirty minutes late, which was _extremely _insulting." I sniffed. "The family name was Prewett, I believe. They brought along an extension of the family, another big breach in social regulations, for you firsties who don't know, named the Weasleys. They were a loud and obnoxious bunch."

"Oh my gosh!" a second year said. "What did you do?"

"Jason and I maintained a cool and composed disposition, and Father allowed us to leave right after dinner," I said. "The food was horrible and heavy and greasy!"

The others seemed slightly green. We were all used to the leanest cut meat from a farm in the county next to the school, vegetables grown in our greenhouses, and grain grown by a farmer in the same county as the other farm. Nothing was processed, nothing was fried, everything was strictly portioned, and there was next to no grease involved.

"I'm so sorry," Tess said.

"We won't have to eat that, will we?" a scared second year named Rosalina Nesmith asked.

"No," an eighth year said offhandedly. "We won't let it happen." He smirked. "You think we want to eat that British crap?"

"Language, Lambeth," Headmaster Cage reprimanded, with a light slap to the back of the head.

"Sorry, sir," he said.

"Claim the back eight compartments for us," Headmaster Cage said. "I will be moving between each compartment. It takes eight hours to get there. I will spend an hour with each group. Answer me in Japanese." He liked to challenge us in different languages.

"Hai, Cage-Kouchou," we chorused. It meant, 'Yes, Headmaster Cage."

"Good." He smiled at us. "Find your compartments and post your year on the window. Then lock the doors against anyone not in Treleau. They forced us to come. They didn't force us to cooperate. That wasn't part of the deal."

"How did they force us to come?"

"They threatened to kidnap all of your families and force you, by way of your family, to judge anyway," Headmaster Cage said.

He wasn't sugarcoating anything. He knew we wouldn't be babied in the real world. The younger kids gasped and sought out their mentors. Most of the time, the fifth years and up were given kids to mentor, but one of the fifth years had been expelled for bullying. There weren't enough mentors for the kids, so they chose the most suitable fourth year, and they would have two kids to mentor. It happened to be me. The cool thing about that was that my mentor, a girl named Lacie Jackson was still in school. My kid was named Miguel Loredo, and he was a firstie this year and was completely adorable if I do say so myself.

He was a little shy when you first met him, but when you got to know him he was really sweet! He was the kind of boy that went out of his way to open the door for you just because he could. He wasn't cocky, but he could take praise.

"Would they have really have taken Marisol?" he asked me. "Would they really have taken my sister? Or my mama, or papa?"

I opened my arms for him, and he ran into them. I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "The headmaster doesn't lie to us. If he says that they threatened to kidnap our families, I believe him," I said.

"You… are you afraid for Jason?" he asked me.

"I… yeah," I said. And I was. Jason could have been kidnapped by the same wizards who put me with _them._ "But Headmaster Cage will protect them. He has no intention of letting our families get hurt."

"Really?"

I smiled, my trust in the headmaster was well placed. I'd seen the wards around my house, and felt the headmaster's own magical signature around the place.

"Of course! You know how much the headmaster cares for us!"

"I shouldn't have worried."

"I would be scared if you hadn't," I said. "You are right to worry for your family. Go on, your friends are waiting for you!"

My year gathered around me. We were like family by this point. We'd known each other for years and we've lived together, fought together in capture the flag. We'd formed a bond like nothing any of us had ever seen. We'd fight to the death together. This was something that no one else can comprehend.

"Let us take the fourth compartment from the back, yeah?" Adam said. "I don't really want to sit all the way in the back."

"Alright," Jared confirmed. "Let's go. Tess? Vy? Lena? Is ok with you?"

"Fine with us!" I said, the other two backing me up with nods. "Race you!" And I ran to the compartment with the others close behind.

After a bit of grumbling about my unfairness, we settled down and used a simple charm to write, 'Year 4' elegantly in the window, then we chatted our time away.

I peeked out of the compartment and looked to either side of ours and saw 'Year 3' and 'Year 5'. Those of us at Treleau did like order. We liked to make things easy to find, so the compartments went in reverse numerical order from the back of the train to the front.

The elective instructors and the headmaster were just beginning to board the train, it was 10:45 at this point, and people were just starting to arrive.

"What extremely rude people!" Lena commented. "The earliest are only fifteen minutes early!"

"I know!" I replied. "When the trolley comes around, don't get anything. I've brought good old Treleau snacks!" I pulled down a lunch bag that had Sebastian from Black Butler on it.

"You and your obsession with anime!" Jared said.

"I also brought the entire Black Butler, Pandora Hearts, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Death Note, and Naruto manga series, and I've also got the English dubbed version of all of the animes for them. Plus numerous shirts, pj outfits, blankets, bags, and the like with characters. Do you think I brought enough?" I said. They sighed. "I am an Otakku and proud."

"We all know you're an anime freak," Lena added.

I stuck my tongue out at her, effectively ending that conversation. "Anyway, I got stuff from the kitchens at school."

"YES!" we all yelled as we dug in. We were always hungry from our continued magic using, but we stayed skinny because magic and dance burned calories like nothing else.

We heard the train start moving and the door slid open.

"Victor! Angel!" We smiled at our two dance teachers.

"Hi kids!" Victor said. We moved the food off of two of the seats "Eating again?"

"Yeah!" Tess said. "It's not like we can get fat off of this stuff!" We giggled.

"Stop being so cheeky," Angel said. "I see you eating so much more than everybody else!" He poked her tummy and she laughed loudly. "You will get f-a-t, fat!"

"I will not!" she protested. "I'll dance it off!" She stood and danced a few moves.

Adam stood and danced a few more.

"You are so not trying to turn this into a dance off," Tess said with attitude.

"I so am!" Adam said.

Lena enlarged the carriage to the size of our Treleau dance studio, but she didn't steady it. "See how well you do dancing on the rocking of a train," Victor said, reading her intentions.

They did pretty well for about 15 minutes, right up until the train hit a bump while Tess was dancing, and she fell on her butt.

"That's not fair! We hit a bump!"

Adam laughed, "I won! Admit it!"

Tess grumbled a little more about cheaters and stupid bumps, but plopped down in the seat next to me.

"You think I won, don't you twinsie?"

"No," I replied. "I don't."

"You're so cruel to me!"

"Yeah." I didn't bother to argue.

"Alright, Vy, what's up? You've been acting strange," she said.

"Yeah," Adam said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell us nothing! We all know it's something!" Jared added.

"You can't fool us like this," Lena added.

"You're all teaming up on me!" I whined, trying to change the subject. "That's not fair!"

"Just tell us what's wrong," Jared said. "And we won't bother you about it any more."

Tess grinned a horribly evil grin. "Do you really need me to tickle you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I opened my eyes so wide I thought they would pop out. She started towards me, still grinning. "ALRIGHT! Just don't tickle me or I won't tell you!"

She sat back down and grinned, looking completely self satisfied. She waved me to go on.

"I'm worried," I said. "About what Harry's going to think of me."

"And finally the truth comes out," Lena said.

Tess smiled at me. "He's going to love you! Who couldn't? You're adorable!"

"Yeah, sure! I'm a weak, immature, little girl who can't gather enough courage to go seeking out my own blood-brother!" I burst out. A couple tears rolled down my cheeks as I admitted it. I hid my face in my hands. The few of us at Treleau were supposed to be the cream of the crop, the best the wizarding society could offer. And here I was, acting so weak.

So I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Honey," Victor said. "I've known you personally for just about three years now, and I've known your reputation as a dancer for maybe five. And I know for a fact that you're not weak. You can be immature sometimes, but that's normal for someone of your age. You're one of the strongest people I know. Honey, you are fierce!"

I laughed a little. "Thanks, Victor."

The rest of the carriage ride was spent dancing, eating, talking, reading, and listening to music. Headmaster Cage stepped in for an hour around halfway through the ride, but he left to visit the other compartments.

Soon we were all asleep, except for Victor and Angel, who I think stayed awake. But I don't know for sure.

About an hour and a half from our destination Victor and Angel woke us all up.

"Get ready! You know we're doing 'We Are Young' Panotonix style," Victor said. "Remember, fierce!"

We all smiled and hurried to find our costumes.

This would be a total performance by all of the years.

The fencers (eighth years), models (seventh years), and tattoo artists (sixth years), would be clapping out the beat and doing the back vocals for the singers. The singers (fifth years) would be singing Acapella, with some of them doing beats and bass and such. Us dancers would be dancing, the painters (third years) would making doing an abstract painting of a person with a gun pointing it at another person, but they would be dancing it and only doing it with streaks. The gymnasts (second years) would be doing tricks on the bars, and the skateboarders (first years) would be backstage with lighting and special effects.

We had been planning this for the entire week, and we just knew we were ready.

Soon enough we pulled into the stop and we quickly flared into the compartments of the younger kids, grabbed one of them, and pulled out. We'd planned this part too. We claimed the first twelve carriages and (after multiple cleaning charms) climbed into them. We made them go faster than all of the others so we could get there first.

The headmistress stared at us speeding towards her and we all grinned predatorily. They won't know what hit them. The headmaster had briefed the third years and up, we were to be unapproachable as possible and arrogant. Completely sure of ourselves, but unfriendly. Cold and calculating. The first and second years could do what they wanted. But we were going to make sure they were with us.

We had taken them aside and told them what to do. They would be trying their best.

I smirked across the row at Jared and Adam. They wouldn't know what hit them.

When we got out of the carriages, an eighth year spoke, "Treleau Academy! Form Formation 103!" This meant we were acting like a military academy. We immediately scrambled into lines, tallest to shortest with our years. Sadly I was the shortest in my year. The little first years followed us, a second year going to correct their stances.

"Left, Left, Left, Right, Left," The same eighth year said as the eighth years started. Seventh year fell in behind them, then sixth, then fifth, then us, then third, then second, and finally first. "Left, Left, Left, Right, Left."

"What are they doing?" the woman who came to meet us asked. She was a strict looking woman with her hair pulled back into a high bun. Her Irish brogue was a bit hard to understand.

"Our students need time to set up their stage," Victor spoke up.

"Stage?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Adam Lambert asked. "Our students have put together a performance."

We all grabbed hands and put our magic together. With a puff of smoke, the whole room was bigger, and it had a stage at the back of the room.

We all went backstage and stretched and got hydrated and such. We quickly ran over our routine and soon we got the sign from one of the first years. We were ready.

The fifth years started the song, and the rest of us kept going. "Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State…"

After the dance we all walked to the front of the stage, lining up in single file lines according to our years. We didn't bask in the applause. It was normal for us.

"How did we do sir?" a fifth year named Jaden Rodriguez asked Headmaster Cage.

"I am impressed. You learned that in a week?"

"Yes, Sir!" she said.

"Dancers!" he called. We stepped up and spread out. "Good job, although I have not seen you do a sad or serious number for a while. I want something intimate. Something to Adele's Turning Tables, or Lene Marlin's Never to Know. Something more serious. No more drinking or partying for a while." We grinned sheepishly for a second.

"Permission to speak freely, sir!" Lena yelled.

"Permission granted."

"You want us to do an abuse theme? We are all for it, if you are. Jared told me he had some ideas on the subject. Although I believe you know it is still a sore subject for some people," she continued. I only barely resisted averting my eyes as he stared at each one of us. He hadn't made us do an abuse theme yet.

"Yes," he said. "I would like you to do an abuse themed song. And I would like you to perform it for our other schools when they arrive. Victor, Angel, you are to give no help with choreography. You are only to critique it. Vylot, I want you to lead the dance as the abused."

"Sir, yes, sir!" I yelled. I wasn't ready for this. I had come to terms with the fact that I was abused as a kid, but I wasn't ready to go back to that. Because we were pretending to be a military school, I couldn't disagree.

"Sure," Victor said. "Guys, are you doing parent-to-child abuse, spousal abuse, boyfriend to girlfriend abuse, or sibling or older-child-to-younger-child abuse?"

"You can talk of this later," Headmaster Cage said. "Vylot, I know you're one of my best performers, but I want a performance that makes these people cry!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I yelled.

"Alright, you figure out the rest, I'm done with you. Coordinate with the singing group," Headmaster Cage said. "Alright guys, disbanded."

We started going over to our friends in other years and hugging them, congratulating everyone on an amazing job. A couple old pros pinched the firsties cheeks and congratulated them on their first performance.

And just like that we were a normal school. We weren't a military school, we weren't performers anymore, we were normal teens.

"Headmaster Cage, Sir, where are we supposed to sit?" one of the sixth years asked. His name was Daniel Grint and he was one of the more intimidating ones. He was tall, had a ton of muscles, black hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and tattoos all over him. He wore a black wife beater that showed off his multiple tattoos. He was literally covered.

"You are to sit with the students, of course," the headmaster from Hogwarts said.

"Uh, where?" Daniel asked. "We can fix the stage in a second, but the tables look to be too crowded."

"We will enlarge them for you."

"Can't you just make another one?"

"No."

"Whatever, guys, go with the flow. Remember why we're here," he gave us all a meaningful look. We knew if we were too uncooperative, then they could hurt our families.

We held hands and hummed, putting our powers together to take down the stage. Ok, maybe it was a little flashy, but we were performers! What did you expect us to do?

When we were done, the years got together, and pared with another year. Fourth and fifth year pared off together as we wanted to get a head start on our dance.

We walked towards the blue table, and they scooted to make room for us. We looked down the table, then went to sit with a girl who seemed to be secluded from the rest. She had on some strange, but adorable glasses, and earrings that had little working clocks on them.

"Hi, my name is Adam Michaels, to my left here is Tess Napier, and there's Jared Temple…" he named all of us.

"My name's Luna Lovegood," she said.

"Like the moon goddess, right?" Lena asked.

Luna stared distrustfully at us, not sure if we were really being nice to her or just making fun. "Yeah," she replied.

"Oh, come on, you don't really want to sit with Loony Lovegood over there, do you? She's crazy!" a girl from the same table said. She was an Asian girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was sneering at Luna.

"Snorous," Tess muttered, amplifying her voice, "HEADMASTER!" she said. "PERMISSION TO USE ATTACK FORM 103R27 MUNDANE STYLE! REASON: BULLYING!" The hall was silent.

The headmaster answered back with an amplified voice. "PERMISSION GRANTED! ALL FOURTH YEARS ARE ASKED TO PARTICIPATE."

We all stood up, cracked our knuckles, and Adam and Lena jumped over the table, only using a hand to spring over it. We started walking over towards the Asian girl when the headmaster of Hogwarts yelled, "STOP!"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU?" Jared asked. "YOUR STUDENTS ARE BULLYING EACH OTHER! MS…"

"Cho Chang," Luna supplied.

"MS. CHANG HAS NOW PERSONALLY INSULTED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF OUR HONORS. SHE HAS SUGGESTED THAT WE NOT BE FRIENDS WITH A GIRL BECAUSE SHE IS BULLIED. NOW WE ARE ABOUT TO GET IT BACK. IF YOU'LL EXCUSE US," Jared continued.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," he had taken the voice modifier off.

"Why not?" We followed his lead and continued on in normal, albeit projected, voices.

"I will not permit you to hurt Ms. Chang."

"She has hurt Ms. Lovegood," I said. I had a feeling. "Ms. Lovegood, if you would show your arms to the Great Hall?"

"My name is Luna," she said.

"If you would like us to call you that, then we shall," I said. "But it is rude to call someone by their given name until they give you expressed permission. Please show everyone your arms."

"I don't want to."

"It's ok, Luna," Tess said. "If you are being bullied, this is the best way to prove it. Do as we say and we'll have a valid reason to take you into our dorms and protect you while we're here."

What I saw only confirmed my fears. Bruises, dark purple bruises as if someone pinched her in places, and hit her in others.

"See this?" I cast a spell on her arm that made a screen show it. "This is the product of bullying! Luna Lovegood is under our protection now, and if we ever find out she's been bullied again, we'll put a stop to it," I sat next to Luna again.

Adam took over. "We're letting Ms. Chang go this time. But we warn you, bully us or ours again, we will put an end to it and you."

"Thank you guys," Luna said. "Do you think that you can get them to give me back my stuff?"

Lena put one hand up, and a mountain of things from various students flew to it. "Thank you for Luna's stuff back."

"Why you…"

"You're the thieves here," she replied. "I don't think you have the right to be calling names." She turned back to us. "Are you sure you're crazy, Luna? You seem perfectly sane to me."

"I pretend to see things I don't to drive people away. I don't like them because they were always mean to me because my father really is insane, and the ministry took me away from him and placed me with a cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I'm sorry," I said. "My parents died when I was little."

"And mine died in a car crash when I was nine, I know what it's like to lose a parent," a fifth year named Tom Watson said. We already knew this, poor kid.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard that can be," Luna said.

"Guys, the dance!" I said, bringing them back to the right mind. "What song do you think we should do?"

"It needs to be slow and sad, or with a theme of abuse."

"There's Concrete Angel, Alyssa Lies, and Dear Mr. Jesus," one of the fifth years said.

I knew of a couple more. "If we want a faster paced one, there's Hell is for Children, but there's one that might be just right, The Tears of an Angel. If we change the lyrics a little bit then we can make it into a song about abuse." I started to sing a little bit of it.

"Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky." I finished. "If we change it to, '<p>

Cover my eyes,  
>Cover my ears,<br>Tell me these words are a lie.  
>It can't be true,<br>The hate comes from you,  
>But not all of the time.' Then it could be right for our song," I said. "The chorus is good, 'Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an Angel, tears of aaaaaaaaaaaaa… tears of an angel, tears of an angel.'"<p>

"We have to hear the whole song before we make any changes," a fifth year named Nikki Schindler said. "It sounds, good, but we aren't used to doing things so quickly."

"Sure," I pulled out my laptop from my bag and plugged in the internet.

"That won't work here," a voice from behind me said. I turned around and there, right behind me, was a bushy haired brunette, a tall, lanky ginger, and my brother.

"I have to disagree. This is the latest laptop release from Dragonfruit, the magical counterpart to Apple?" I argued. "You Brits are so far behind the other countries in terms of technology!" We all laughed.

Tess took over. "I mean, you still use quills and parchment for god's sake! I mean, hel-lo, spiral notebooks and pens!"

I turned on my computer and typed in the password, my term for Harry when I was little, 'mon plus vieux frère'. It was French for 'my older brother.'

I pulled up the internet and handed out little earplugs to everyone here in Treleau, plus Luna. Then I said, "I'm sorry, I only have one more pair. If you don't want to listen, it's ok. We're going to listen to Tears of an Angel."

"I'll listen," Harry said before the other two could. "You two go back to eating, I'll be fine with them."

"But Harry," the redhead said. "They're…" he stared at us and changed his mind. "You don't know them."

"The competition's about making friends! Come on, Ron, just go back and eat. Hermione you too."

"Alright Harry, if you're sure." They turned and walked away, back to the red table.

"Thank god," he muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I'm Harry Potter."

"Vylot Wayne," I introduced myself.

Adam took over, "Adam Michaels."

"Jared Temple," Jared said.

"Lena McMullen."

"Tess Napier."

Then the fifth years started. "Daniel Grint."

"Nikki Schindler."

"Tom Watson."

"Jenni Gosney."

"And Jonathan Hicks," John finished off.

"I'm sure you know of Luna Lovegood?"

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna said.

"Guys! Focus! Put in your ear plugs, they block out all noise," Tom said.

We complied and I put the music on.

"Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<p>

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I wont let you fly<br>I wont say goodbye  
>I wont let you slip away from me<p>

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday on we'll go  
>I'm here, dont you fear<p>

Little one dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<p>

Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie."

I smiled as the people from Treleau liked my song. "We can listen to the others if you want."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

We also listened to Turning Tables, Never to Know, My Name is Luka, Alyssa Lies, Concrete Angel, and Dear Mr. Jesus. We all disliked the idea of the song Hell is for Children, so we cast it out before we listened to it.

We decided on Tears of an Angel though. After we were sure of our song, we started looking for something to eat.

And what we saw was… British, fat laden, grease soaked, cardboard.

We all stood up and walked to the head table. The other Treleau students followed behind us.

"Headmaster," my mentor, Lacie Jackson, said. "We can't eat this, pardon my language, crap."

"I agree. We will retire for the night," he said. "Show us to our room, headmaster!"

"I was planning for you to sleep with the Griffindors," Dumbledore said.

"I will not tolerate it!" my headmaster said. "I have some very beautiful and fragile creatures in my collection of students. The red table is the Griffindor table, correct?"

"Of course!"

"I cannot allow it! The ones that I decree my students, no my family, can stay with is the Huffelpuff table. The yellow ones. I can see that they are well mannered and well behaved children."

"No!" Dumbledore said.

"Why not, Professor?" the kid who I mentored, Miguel, asked. "I sat with the Hufflepuff table today, and I've already made a great deal of friends."

Not even one knight at the school, and we were already painting the headmaster of that school in a bad light. Oh boy.

**FINALLY another chapter for you guys! Hope you liked it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The headmaster, under the guise of keeping everything fair between houses (total bullocks. We would have been staying with the Gryffindors if he had his way), set us up in a separate dorm. It wasn't too far from the Gryffindor dorms, so a couple people were still complaining about it, but it was comfortable enough.

We moved out of the room a week later when Michael and a friend found a room that would turn into anything you wanted it to. It was called the Come-and-Go room, or the Room of Requirement. We moved in there, and we were able to get to any part of the castle from the room.

I spent that week keeping away from Harry, which was pretty difficult considering we were in a small, closed, environment. But I was able to do it pretty well, every time he tried to talk, we had something else to do. The headmaster wanted us to find something. We had to get back to class, it was our turn to bring the food up to the training students.

Friday came and we went to the Forbidden Forest to play Capture the Flag.

The third years, fifth years, and seventh years were on one team, the Blue Hippogriffs. While the forth years, sixth years, and eighth years were on another team, the Red Dragons.

I was in the small mini-team that caused the distraction. There were five people on this team, three people on border patrol, three people going to get the flag, and four people guarding our flag. Our flag was red with a black dragon stenciled in. We had agreed on no magic for this time, only physical weapons.

I personally had only a little body armor including forearm pads, chest armor, and an ancient Greek style helmet with a red plume. Everyone had the helmet, but some had red plumes, and some had blue. I preferred a pair of twin knives, and had a backup in my shoe, and another in the small of my back, and two more at my wrists.

We caused a huge ruckus as we crossed the border (a stream that ran through the forest) and got about ten people to come and fight us. That only left five for the teams that were trying to get our flag and protecting theirs. We were the group that had a third of the best fighters, the other two thirds were getting the flag or guarding ours.

But soon, all of us on my mini-team were tied up in plain view of the rest of our team. And if that wasn't degrading enough, they took all of our weapons and just threw them in a pile! I spent hours making my knives shine so perfectly that you can see your reflection clearly, and my babies were getting all scratched up in that pile! I'm sure they didn't mean to scratch my knives, but they did. I was a little bit mad.

But not ten minutes after, we saw Sadie Kline sprinting across the border with the blue flag in her hands. As soon as it crossed the border, it turned red and we all cheered. It was a great fight, but it was over. The people from the blue team cut us free from our bindings and we all congratulated each other on a good game and a great fight.

Sweaty, muddy, smelly, a bit bruised, cut in some places, smiling, and tired, we carried our butts back up the hill to Hogwarts with our helmets under our arms.

"All I want right now is a nice, hot shower to wash this stink away," Lena said as she pulled her long, red, wavy hair down from its messy pony tail. She shrunk her helmet and pulled a chain through it to turn it into a necklace. Then she pulled a brush out of nowhere and started brushing her hair. I followed her lead and found that a necklace was actually a very comfortable way to carry a helmet.

My black hair was almost down to my waist, but I usually kept it braided to the side and over my shoulder, I also put a purple streak in it using my metamorphmangus powers, of course, I took that streak out and put in several shiny silver steaks when I went out as Raven.

According to my own personal tradition, I braided it in my trademark way.

Tess had her hair up in a different style every day. She had some crazy things to do with her hair! But today, she chose something a little more on the normal side, a messy, curly bun. Of course, it was lime green, but this was Tess, we'd take what we could get. We were all metamorphmangus' because some genius Treleau graduate invented a potion that could make any normal person, mundane or magical, into a metamorphmangus. It was an exceptional help to us.

After I braided my hair (I liked doing it by hand, not with my powers), I enlarged my helmet, silently reminding myself to put it back in its case. Suddenly the doors to the building burst open as we were nearing it.

"Children! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you since the wards had indicated you had left!" the other headmaster yelled at us.

An eighth year spoke, "We've been playing our weekly game of Capture the Flag. The Red team currently holds the headmaster's Golden Globe. That's the prize for winning."

"We are not interested in the statistics of your game!" the other headmaster said. "Why are you out so late at night?"

"Because it's Friday and we don't have classes tomorrow because Saturday is our day of rest. And, with all due respect," we could tell that there was little to no respect given. "you need to stop trying to break through the occlumency walls of the students here, you and the man in the black. I trust you know it's a capital offence in our country for an adult to rummage through a child's mind like a beggar rummages through trash. I _should_ take it up with the International Federation of Wizards. I happen to be majoring in law, both muggle and magical, and I know it's a crime in your country too. Four years in Azkaban is the maximum. I'm pretty sure I could see how many students you, pardon my language, mind raped and get you to serve those terms consecutively. I would have impartial judges from Iran come. They're known for their good judgment and fair mindedness." He nodded to himself, as if confirming his plains.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a headmaster to report the results of the game to. And we have to shower. You would not believe how sweaty and stinky you get from two hours of a game in a forest!" Tess continued. I yawned. "And we're tired!"

"Of course. Don't go out after hours again!"

"With all due respect, it's a big part of our training. We can't just give that up. It's not convenient for us to be here, as we give up our state of the art training facilities. You don't have our gymnasium, our Hazard Room, our med bay, our water facilities where we train underwater, I could go on," another sixth year said. "All in all, you're lucky to have us here. If Headmaster Cage didn't have such a good heart, we'd all be back at home sleeping in our individual rooms instead of crammed together in two dorms."

"Alright," he said, putting his aged hand on his head (by the way, why was someone so old running a school? He should like, go and retire). "Miss Potter, would you walk with me?" Immediately every single student stiffened. They knew what happened to me because of this man. All of a sudden we all changed into a replica of either Tom or Alice, height, eye color, hair color, voice, and face. There was no way to tell us apart. We started moving around, in and out of each other, making sure that nobody could tell who was who.

We spoke as one, "There are two things that we disapprove of. One, there is no one by the name of Potter here. And two, we stay together."

One of the students (see, even we couldn't tell each other apart) said, "Miss Potter is long gone."

"Dead, if you will," another said.

"You really should watch how you throw around names. They're powerful things in America," a different person said.

"Names can start wars. You don't want a war, do you? Miss Potter was a dear friend," I think that was Tess.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Mr. Dumbledore," a fifth student said. "We would like to go shower and change."

As soon as we rounded the corner, we changed back into our regular forms.

"God I hate that man," Tess said. "Him and all his little cronies. Hell, I hate all of England. Can we blow it up?" She was acting completely serious.

"No. There are good people in England, whether you believe it or not," I said. "Don't go on a killing spree either."

She huffed. "Fine! But can I at least-"

"No."

"Alright. You win. I won't do anything."

"No, I want you to do something, but nothing violent."

"What is it?"

"Find me the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I want to talk to Harry."

**Sorry guys! I'm stuck! Horrible author's block and I'm just so tired. It's not an excuse for my lateness and the short chapter, but it's an explanation. So sorry guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you all hate me now! I'm so sorry for not updating, but this chapter has some sweet sibling moments and a few sad parts. I hope you like it! **

'**How to Save a Life' is by The Fray, people! Not me! If you want to see what it sounds like a capella, look up 'how to save a life deep treble' on YouTube and click on the second one.**

After we showered and changed into our PJs (mine consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with Sebastian from Black Butler on it, and pink sleep pants with Usa-Chan from Ouran High School Host Club, Tess's were a boring hoodie and sweat pants), Tess and I started wandering the halls, following different magical trails. I tried to find Harry's most recent one, but it was difficult. There were so many overlapping trails. We then realized we should just follow the thickest one.

It lead right into a portrait of a Greek lady, she was drinking some sort of wine.

"Excuse me, Miss," I said. She looked up. "Would you tell the Gryffindors that Vylot Wayne and Tess Napier would like to speak with Harry Potter, preferably alone, but if he wanted to bring his two friends, that would be acceptable."

"It's alright, dear,*Hic*," she said. "Just knock."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," she assured me. I knocked on her portrait just above her table and we waited for a few minutes.

A short blond boy with blue eyes opened the door and stuck his head out.

He looked over us. "Whaddu want?"

"We would like to speak to Harry Potter, if at all possible. But if he wants to he can bring his two friends," Tess replied.

He sighed. "You're from that other school, ain't you?"

"Treleau? Yeah," Tess went on. "We are. Now please go and get Harry Potter."

The kid turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey! Harry! Some girls want to talk to you!"

We heard some shuffling and then my brother appeared in the doorway.

"Vy?" he asked.

"Hi," I said.

I wasn't able to say anything else because he pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Can we do this somewhere else? The Astronomy Tower, perhaps? Bring your two friends if you like," Tess asked, glancing at the people staring at us.

"Yeah, sure! Ron, Hermione, come on!"

Tess and I glanced at each other as the two walked up and grabbed them to flare there.

"That's not possible!"

We looked at her. "Why not?" Tess asked. "I don't see a problem with it."

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts!"

"That wasn't Apparating. That was a simple parlor trick," Tess replied.

"We're sorry," I said. "Well at least, I am. We couldn't risk getting caught. Anyway, to you two, I'm Vylot Wayne, formerly Vylot Potter, and this is my best friend from back across the pond, Tess Napier. We dance together. I… ah, I _am _Harry's sister."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I was about 8, remember I told you I lived with my relatives? She lived with me, and one day she was just gone! I know I told you about her. Anyway, Vy, Tess, these are Ron and Hermione."

"Where'd you go?"

"What?"

"Where'd you go after the foster family was murdered? Bruce, my guardian, tried to find you and he couldn't."

"Bruce Wayne? Like, the owner of Wayne Enterprises?" Hermione asked.

I glanced at her. "Yes, he's my guardian. I have two new brothers too, one's name is Jason. He's only two years older than me, but my other one, Dick, he's way older than me and off doing something in upstate New York. We're really close though." I saw the pained look on Harry's face. "You guys should come over for the winter holidays! I'll mirror Bruce and ask him tonight."

Tess glared at nothing in particular. "Unless they don't let us leave."

I nodded. "True, but they can't separate us from our family for Christmas. We haven't spent a Christmas apart for 5 years, at least."

"Sure they can't. They can't threaten our families to get us to come here either. I bet that everything happened because that other headmaster wants to get you back to Europe."

"Without Jason and Bruce? No way! He should know I'd just escape. I'd miss Jason, well, all of Gotham really, too much to stay."

"Besides, you hate rainy days!"

"Yeah, well, I don't mind them back at home! Alfred makes hot chocolate and we sit inside and watch TV. Or if Dick's over, we do gymnastics tricks."

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun together," Harry said.

"You said you got two older brothers?" Ron asked. "I've got five!"

"Yes, I do have two older brothers, we're all adopted though. Bruce doesn't like the idea of all of those kids out there without parents and he could do something about it, so he did."

"Sounds like a totally different guy from the playboy I've heard all about," Hermione said.

"When he adopted Dick, he turned his whole life around. He's going steady with a girl from the city, Jenny Wall." And she knew all about the Batman secret. "He's still a bit crazy, but that's ok because I am too!"

Tess had gotten bored with the conversation and was looking at the window. "I wonder how long it would take to hit the ground from here…. Hey Vy! Wanna Jump?"

"Sure! Closest one to the ground wins?"

"You're on! Leave a Flare Residue to prove it!

We both ran towards the window… and were tackled off course and to the ground. On instinct, we both flipped over the guys and pushed them to the ground with one of their arms behind their backs.

I laughed sheepishly and then we got off. "Sorry about that."

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Harry asked.

"Killed?" I asked. "We're not suicidal. We Jump all the time. I always land on my feet." Shadow wolves are known for their inane ability to survive great falls in a similar fashion to cats. We always land on our feet. "It's a thing. Tess can flare, or that teleporty thing, out of any danger she's in."

"How come I've never heard of that apparation trick?"

"Because it's exclusive to Treleau students. I didn't mean to have you asking so many questions about it. We aren't supposed to be making anyone outside of Treleau aware of that particular trick. So we're either going to have to erase your memory of the trick, or you're going to have to suppress your questions and your curiosity. I am sorry but that's the way it is."

"But-"

"I cannot let you question me any more. I apologize for this, Hermione, if I can call you that, but its Treleau's policy to keep our secrets."

"So I can't ask you anything?"

"Not about that. We'll tell you if something's a touchy subject."

Tess and I nodded at each other. "We'll give you a brief overview of the stuff that we can't talk about," I said.

Tess started it off. "Blood warding, mage powers, Animagus forms, offensive and defensive maneuvers, tactics, regeneration techniques, metamorph powers."

"Mutants, potions banned by your ministry, spells banned by your ministry, werewolf attack techniques, vampire attack techniques, black magic."

"Blood magic, white magic, mimicry, flaring, demon summoning, and Dollmaking."

"Mimicry and dollmaking?" Ron asked incredulously. "That sounds stupid!"

We grinned devilishly. "Are you sure? Because I'll tell you something about them, in vague terms of course," Tess said. "Dollmaking can stop armies, and Mimicry has helped in many infiltration attempts. Plus it's a great prank." She glanced at me. "Remember that one summer!"

"Of course! That was great! We all spent the summer in our private beach in the Caribbean."

"That was a hectic summer."

"We got in a ton of trouble because Jason and Dick taught us all some neat computer tricks! Now we can hack into any computer at all. It's really simple."

"What's a copmuter? Is that a muggle term? I'm a pureblood."

I glanced at him. "You realize that pureblood means nothing to us. In America, true purebloods are rare, and even when there is one, they're expected to go to muggle school all the way through fourth grade, at which point they get their school letters." I checked my watch and the time was 2:43. "We need to go sleep. We're starting to work out our performance for the schools tomorrow. We'll Flare you back to your common room entrance."

We grabbed them and dropped them off, then we Flared back into the Treleau HQ, took some specialized Dreamless Sleep potion that made you need less sleep than you would have otherwise. We'd be dancing tomorrow.

When we woke up, we started by stretching then we warmed up with a quick dance, then we grouped with the 5th years and started talking.

The 5th years were excited. "We found the perfect song for us to do! Headmaster wants us to do an abuse theme? We'll give him the best one ever seen!" Nikki said. "We've already started on the vocals. You're going to love it!"

They started singing.

"Step one you say we need to talk  
>She walks, you say sit down it's just a talk<br>She smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As she goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in her bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life"<p>

We all grinned at each other, the fourth years did. This could make a great dance for us. Slow enough to be a lyrical or a performance, but fast enough to have a good beat to dance to.

"So are we going to do a lyrical?" Lena asked. "I think we should. Since Vylot's going to lead the dance as the abused, right? So maybe you could be the friend, Adam. The one that tries to get through to her? And you can be the abusive dad, Jared. And Tess and I can be background dancers for this one. Is that ok for everyone?"

And just like that we'd started. Our dance was going to be flipping awesome.

We kept up with our work though, but we had to use time turners to make sure we could sleep. We had our choreography done within two weeks, and it would take us a while to perfect it.

Which meant our schedules would be jam packed until this dance was over. Which sucked.

I left a note stuck to the wall beside the Gryffindor common room, well, archery worked! I hope they didn't take it as a threat. We did it at Treleau all the time!

It was about a month later when my schedule finally cleared up. Which sucked because we had no free time until then and we were all a bit high strung.

So this is what we were doing in our "dance", but it was more a performance really we weren't actually dancing, we were doing like a music video for it. The schools had arrived and we were putting on the performance tonight. Our magic would not only be doing most of the set work, but it would also be acting as a camera and it would look like a true music video.

We were introduced.

"Vylot, leading the dance as Jess." I walked out.

"Adam, the co-star, Michael." Adam walked out and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Jared, playing Jess's father." Jared walked out and put his arm on my other shoulder.

"Tess and Lena playing the school children." They walked out from either side and Adam and Jared put their arms around them too. Then we walked out.

During the whole instrumental part at the beginning we had a sort of school set up, and Tess and Lena came through and push me down  
>"Step one you say we need to talk" Adam came through and help me up. He mouthed, 'We need to talk' at the words.<br>"She walks, you say sit down it's just a talk" I tried to get away, but he pulled me back and led me over to some chairs.  
>"She smiles politely back at you<br>You stare politely right on through" we'd have a conversation, and I acted defensive and denied what he was saying, and I got up to leave.  
>"Some sort of window to your right<br>As she goes left and you stay right" the scene changed as we stood up, and we'd walked through separate doors, mine on the left, his on the right.  
>"Between the lines of fear and blame<br>And you begin to wonder why you came" I'd hesitate at my door, looking over my shoulder at Adam's closing door, steal myself for what was to come, then I'd open my door and walk through.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in her bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life" I'd have a confrontation with my 'father', played by Jared. He knocked me against the wall and kicked me and punched me a couple times (all staged, don't worry) then I stood up, trying to explain, but he backhanded me across the cheek, sending me flying into a wall. Lights go down<p>

"Let her know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best" the lights came up on me being pressed into a corner of the school by Lena and Tess, there was a bruise on my face and Lena and Tess were acting nasty.<br>"Try to slip past her defense  
>Without granting innocence" Adam came in and shoved them off, he asked me if I was ok and such. He gestured to the bruise and asked about it. I rubbed it, laughed, and said it's nothing<br>"Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told her all along<br>And pray to God, she hears you  
>And I'll pray to God, she hears you" the scene changed to the outside of the houses again, but this time he was the one that paused, after a second he turned and called my name, but I was inside already.<p>

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in her bitterness" More abuse.<br>"And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life." Then you'd see Adam in his house, writing something on a sheet of paper. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. Lights go down<p>

"As she begins to raise her voice  
>You lower yours and grant her one last choice" Lights have come up we're in a park fighting, I was getting angry and antsy, but he was being calm, and he gestured to the bruise still on my face.<br>"Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed" he held out his hand for me to take<br>"She will do one of two things  
>She will admit to everything" I started to reach for it, but I paused and he smiled at me, beckoning for me to take his hand<br>"Or she'll say she's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came" I turned and ran away.<p>

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life" You'd see Adam lean back on one of the swings, hit himself on the head muttering, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' and then he'd stand and the scene changed to next to the two houses.<p>

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in the bitterness" you'd hear a scream and he turned and ran to my door and tried to open it but it's locked.<br>"And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life" there's another scream and his efforts become more frantic.<p>

"How to save a life" you start to get flashes of inside the house.

"How to save a life" the screams end

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere alone in the bitterness" Adam finally opened the door.<br>"And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life" he ran into the room and fell to his knees beside me I had a big slash on my chest and across my abdomen.<p>

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend" I smiled, mouthed his name, and the light left my eyes. He let out a shaky sob and shut my eyes.  
>"Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life" he cried, pulled out a note and it said, 'I love you, Jess. ~ Michael.' He wrote on the back of it, 'I can't live without her.'<p>

"How to save a life

How to save a life.

Where did I go wrong… I lo-ost a friend." At the end, Adam took a razor blade to his wrists.

And that was our performance. It was very sad. We all walked to the front of the stage, Adam and I siphoning off the fake blood with a wave of our hands, and I healed the bruise by wiping a hand across my face. Our costumes transformed into regular clothes. I was in a long sleeved off-the-shoulder white shirt and a purple tank top under it, with black pants. Jared and Adam were in button up long sleeved shirts (Adam's white and Jared's black) and slacks (Adam's black and Jared's white) with purple ties only loosely tied in the same shade as my tank top. Tess was in a black long sleeved, open necked shirt with tight sleeves that flared out around her hands with grey skinny jeans. And Lena was in the same clothes as Tess except she had a white shirt and black pants.

We bowed at the same time, then gestured towards the singers. Everyone else was backstage making sure that everything went well with the magic, stabilizing the electronics and such. They stepped out from both the wings and we held our hands out towards them. Then we bowed again as one.

There was clapping from only our teachers, cheering too, but mostly clapping.

"Very good."

"Thank you, Sir!" we chorused.

"I see you took my suggestion to the next level and did more of a performance than a dance."

"Yes, sir," Lena said.

"Vylot, your emotion was amazing. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir!"

One of the girls from that French school, Beauxbatons I think, stood up. "Zat dance was 'orrible! Ze child was abused!"

We shot a cold glance her way. "It's an emotional piece!" Adam said. "Headmaster told us to do an abuse piece, and so we did! What did you expect?"

"But eet's so 'orrible!"

I spoke up, my voice hard, brittle, and cold as ice. "You haven't experienced abuse first hand, have you miss?"

"Well, no but-"

I stared at the floor. "No, well, I have. You see, I was almost killed. I was lucky enough to gather enough magic to apparate. My magic followed my will and sent me to America. I'm sure that you have heard that some of you have heard I am Harry's sister, Vylot, and you know the entire story from your newspapers of his abuse. But he wasn't lucky enough to escape.

"My magic latched onto the closest protective, safe, compassionate feeling person in the vicinity and had me appear right in front of them. This person was Batman, our resident superhero in Gotham, found me beaten and bloody in front of him. I still have the scar, you know. If I hadn't been able to find him, I would have died. My abuser cut open my stomach and left me to die. Batman dropped me off at a hospital and that's where my new guardian, Bruce Wayne, found me. He was visiting for a charity event and he took me in. I got two new adoptive brothers, Jason and Richard.

"After a few months, I worked up the courage to tell my guardian about everything. He already knew of course, with the way I acted wouldn't? But he needed me to tell him where I lived before."

I looked up and straight into her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to feel like you're faceless, or worse, ugly, and have that confirmed every day of your life by your guardian, along with a beating or two? Do you know what it's like to watch your favorite person in the world get the skin whipped off his back? And even worse, to know what to feel like. Of course you don't."

I smiled at her without humor. "I do." My eyes started to tear up.

Tess and Adam put their arms around me, because I was the closest to them. "Come on, Vy. We're going home for the night."

"Home, as in Gotham?" I asked as we walked out.

"Yeah."

They flared me to my front door. Adam had come over a couple times before so he knew where I lived.

Adam knocked on the door. "Hello?" it was only eight o'clock. They wouldn't be out as Batman and Robin yet.

We heard a couple crashes and Dick opened the door and scooped me up into a hug.

I completely broke down and cried into his shoulder and he said, "Aww, Vylot, honey, what's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything to him, so he carried me inside and had me lie down on the couch with my head on Jason's lap. He started messing with my hair. "Vylot! What's wrong? Are you ok? Who do I need to break?"

Tess said, "She shared her story, and it was emotionally exhausting for her. We took her home because it was the best thing for her."

"Why? It doesn't look like she wanted to," Jason said.

"We were doing a performance about abuse, and this one very rude girl from the French school, Beauxbatons, started commenting on how we had a horrible number. So Vylot shared her story."

"We had to leave," Adam said. "Vylot hates for people to see her cry, so we took her from the Great Hall of the new school back here, because she doesn't mind it so much when it's just us."

I had calmed down a little bit and I was just quietly letting Jason mess with my hair. We just stayed like that for a long time.

"Are you alright now Vylot?" Dick asked me. He was kneeling in front of me.

"I'm tired. Take me upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure," Jason and Dick said at the same time. "I'll carry her! No, I will!"

Dick sent me a pleading look. "Which one of us do you want to carry you?"

"Whichever one's faster," I let out a shaky breath. "I'm tired, Dick."

Dick then grabbed me around my stomach and threw me over his shoulders, he was running towards the elevator before I hit his shoulders. "Damn it, Dick!" Jason yelled. I grinned and Dick laughed.

He pulled me up and set me down in my bed. I quickly used a spell to change into my pajamas and clean my teeth and face.

I yawned and Dick kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, little bird," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dickie."

Finally Jason got to my door and barged in, with Adam and Tess right behind him. "Dick, I'm going to kill you."

"Getting a little possessive, are you, Jay?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time, give me a break!" He crawled in next to me, and Adam and Tess sat at the end. My bed was a king size, and we were all used to sleeping in strange places. Well, at least, me and my brothers were. Somehow I'm sure Tess is too. Sure, I mean, once, we both slept in cupboards, and we've also slept in trees, on the ground, and once, we slept under a desk.

Alfred came in. "Shall I tell Master Bruce that you're home and you've brought friends?"

"Yes, Alfred. But we're tired, ok? Can we talk to him in the morning?"

"I've already sent him to bed," he said. He shut the door.

I relaxed with my two brothers next to me and my best friends by my feet. I thought, this is how it should be. With my best friends near me and my brothers next to me. Nothing in the world can make me any happier.

And with that thought I slipped off into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, this is just to say that I'm sorry for the last chapter and I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

I wanted to re-write the whole thing, but that would take too long and you'd be angry with me. I'm just asking you to ignore chapter 18 because that was just a big mess. Again I'm REALLY sorry for it. I lost direction and now I'm just going to go hide in my corner and write. I am working at the moment and it should be up this week, okay? Okay.

Thank you for your patience and your undying support. I love you all. Each and every one of you.

Okay? Okay. Thank you again.

~* Dissappear *~


End file.
